Nira, l'ensorceleuse
by pinkly
Summary: Nira est une jeune Arkanne. A seize ans elle apprend qu'elle doit sauver Sorian, un monde en danger, menacé par un tyran. Suivez les aventures de l'aïeule de Merlin l'enchanteur et suivez la jusqu'a la naissance et chute d'Avalon.
1. Préface

Voici l'ébauche d'une aventure, d'un livre que j'ai commencé à écrire à l'âge de15 ans (en seconde) et que j'ai abandonnéen fin de seconde par manque de confiance en moi et par déception car je pense que ce n'est pas brilliant. Néanmoins j'aime beaucoup cette histoire et j'ai donc décidé de la partager avec vous. Tous est issu de mon imagination. A l'époque je n'avait pas encore lu Harry Potter, seulement Les Brumes d'Avalon et Les Dames du Lac de Marion Zimmer Bradley (chef d'oeuvre selon moi)ainsi queLe lit d'Aliénor de Mireille Calmel (un peu mièvre par moment mais tout de même génial selon moi). Dons voilà, si j'ai utilisé certaines de leurs expressions ou idées je suis désolée, c'était inconscient (mais je me suis relue et je pense que tout est issu de mon imagination). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp, c'est la première longue histoire que j'ai écrit, et e vous la donne tel quel...vous allez lire un auteur de 15 ans jusqu'au chapitre 5 (pas encore posté, je vais poster assez lentement je pense) et vous me direz si vous voulez que je continue à écrire cette aventure. Bonne lecture (je croise les doigts).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PREFACE**

**Merlin parle :**

Cela s'est passé il y a bien longtemps, lorsque les mondes connus étaient unis, la Terre, Enes, la Mena et Sorian où tout a commencé.

Cela faisait cent-vingt-quatre ans que la guerre faisait rage, mobilisant les peuples pour lutter contre un roi surnommé « le Fléau ». Presque invincible et plus fort qu'un homme il avait levé une puissante armée pour s'emparer des trois grands royaumes, mais grâce à la sagesse du petit peuple des forêts, l'alliance les stoppa aux portes d'Ebès, ville de charme située en Arkan.

Le roi Noriack, souverain des Arkans accepta de rencontrer Uthor, le frère et le conseiller du « Fléau » dans son propre château. Sa femme avait mis au monde son fils Jor trois jours plus tôt. Elle était encore faible mais malgré cela il lui restait sa beauté légendaire. Uthor rompit la trêve en tuant le roi avec la dague empoisonnée qu'il dissimulait dans sa botte, mais il fut aussitôt encerclé par les gardes. Il ne put s'enfuir et fut condamné à mort.

Hélas, une jeune servante ouvrit par mégarde la pièce où il était retenu prisonnier et tomba en son pouvoir, elle le détacha et il s'enfuit en emportant l'épouse de Noriack, Lyria, comme otage, ne sachant pas qu'ils avaient eut un fils.

Une semaine plus tard, il tua le « Fléau » avec l'aide d'une prêtresse maléfique, Neila et épousa la reine Lyria.

Les Arkans avaient la faculté d'être presque immortels, ils grandissaient normalement jusqu'à quinze ans puis vieillissaient très lentement. Lyria ne pouvant supporter l'idée d'appartenir à Uthor pour toujours se tua avec sa dague empoisonnée seize ans après leur union.

Fou de rage il jura qu'il ne se remarierait qu'avec une femme aussi belle qu'elle. Il mit en place des groupes de soldats qui partirent avec l'ordre de chercher cette femme. Les pays étaient à feu et à sang, les soldats tuaient tous ceux qui se dressaient sur leur chemin et bientôt, un jeune homme mit en place une rébellion. Il leva une armée et combattit Uthor jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retire en Argon. Il nomma Le jeune homme roi d'Arkan. C'était justice puisqu'il était le fils de Noriack : Jor. La paix dura 10 ans, puis Uthor reprit le pouvoir d'Arkan. Il laissa Jor en roi pour que le peuple ne se rebelle pas, et lui donna Marianne, la fille aînée de Neila, en épouse.

Les anciens mondes furent oubliés petit à petit, et bientôt il ne resta qu'une île sur Terre : Avalon.

Au nom de Sorian et des anciennes croyances je dois conter l'histoire de mes ancêtres, l'histoire de mon peuple à travers celle de ma grand-mère, Nira. Oui, moi Merlin, fils du vent et d'une vierge, je vais vous dévoiler l'histoire du monde d'où je viens et d'où viennent les prêtresses et les druides. L'histoire de la lutte des peuples pour survivre à un tyran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors? Cet apéritif vous a-t-il mis en appétit? Je crois que je vais poster très vite mon premier chapitre (le temps que je relise et corrige mes maladresses) et j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Biz

Pinkly


	2. Chapitre 1: Elim

Après l'apéro vient l'Entrée, donc malgré l'abscence abyssale de reviews (ce n'est pas un reproche), je continue à poster cette histoire souvenir de mes 15 ans lorsque je l'écrivais en cours de MPI (le truc que je déteste le plus après les maths et la physique) et que la prof semlait proche de la crise de nerfs (je sais vraiment pas pk). Je reprécise que cette histoire est née dans mon cerveau et que je n'avais pas encore lu Harry Potter, donc la magie présentée vient de moi (et de Marion zimmer Bradley par moment. des deux livres que j'ai lu.).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 1 : Elim**

Maëlle, ma mère m'a souvent raconté la venue au monde de ma grand-mère.

Il y a bien longtemps, le roi Jor, comme tout roi, respecta la tradition et choisit une prêtresse, Myra, pour le conseiller.

Elle était aussi belle que sage et bientôt le roi en fut épris. Elle était en mission et n'avait le droit de se laisser aimer qu'à un certain moment de l'année, celui du grand cornu, lorsque les feux de Beltane sont allumés pour insuffler la vie et l'esprit de la grande Déesse en chaque enfant engendré par l'union des prêtresses et des druides.

Elle résista jusque là, mais s'abandonna au roi alors marié à Marianne qui lui avait donner un fils, Alban et qui était de nouveau enceinte. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aimer Jor, elle s'unit à lui encore une fois, une seule fois juste après la saison des feux. Alors, la grande Déesse la punit, elle accéléra la croissance de l'enfant des feux qu'elle portait, et la fit mourir en couches. On ne sait pour quelle raison, mais Marianne enfanta le lendemain. Son enfant ne vécu qu'une heure. On nomma l'enfant de la prêtresse, Nira, « celle qui ensorcelle » et Jor désespéré par la mort de son amante et celle de son fils, confia l'enfant à Marianne afin qu'elle la nourrisse. Elle refusa tout d'abord cette idée, mais devant le regard terne de son époux habituellement si joyeux, elle consentit à élever Nira comme sa propre fille, mais ne put l'aimer pleinement. Alban, alors âgé de 5 ans, accepta vite la venue de sa « sœur ». Ils grandirent. Mais, si Nira avait hérité de la sagesse et de la gentillesse de sa mère, Alban, lui, appartenait à la race des maléfiques. Si elle parvenait à l'adoucir parfois, son tempérament destructeur, jaloux, possessif et vicieux reprenait le dessus.

Bientôt, Nira eut 16 ans. Depuis sa naissance elle n'avait cessé d'embellir, choyée par son père mais élevée froidement par Marianne qui reprochait à Jor d'aimer l'enfant de Myra plus que le sien. Il sentait bien la douleur dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait « mère ». Après sa naissance, la sœur de Myra, Nolwenn, exigea de voir sa nièce le plus souvent possible et lui enseigna la magie, la sagesse, la préparant ainsi à devenir une prêtresse Arkanne et si possible la Grande prêtresse après sa mort.

Alban et Nira devenaient complices, jusqu'au jour ou il l'aperçu se baigner nue dans la rivière. Il n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi beau. Naturellement, il ne lui dit pas, mais un soir en revenant de la chasse, il surprit une dispute entre ses parents :

- Tu l'aimes plus qu'Alban, je ne le supporte plus. Je l'ai nourrie et élevé en oubliant ta tromperie. C'est une bâtarde, rien de plus, tu entends, Rien de plus !

Alban venait d'apprendre que sa sœur n'était que sa demi-sœur. D'abord troublé, il ne sut comment réagir, puis décida d'aller parler à Nira en se répétant intérieurement : « Ça change tout ».

Il la surprit à parler avec un jeune homme de son âge sur un banc. Visiblement, il lui faisait la cour et ils ne se connaissaient guère depuis longtemps. Alban l'avait déjà vu rôder autour du château. Il sentit la jalousie s'emparer de son esprit, puis de son cœur lorsqu'ils échangèrent un baiser. Il n'eut pas le courage de les interrompre et retourna rageusement dans sa chambre.

Quelques semaines passèrent et il apercevait le jeune homme de plus en plus souvent. La rage grondait en lui et un jour où Nira rentrait Laï sa jument préférée, il se décida à lui parler.

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vivement dans l'écurie. Puis, il commença à lui parler de ce qu'il avait entendu et fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'elle savait que Marianne n'était pas sa mère. C'était Nolwenn qui le lui avait dit lorsqu'elle avait sept ans. Ne tenant plus il lui lança sournoisement :

- Si je ne suis pas ton frère, nous pouvons nous aimer.

- Tu perds l'esprit Alban, nous sommes liés par le même sang.

- Peut-être, mais nous n'en avons qu'une moitié en commun. Plus il avançait et plus elle reculait.

- N'avances plus, tu es fou ? Ton esprit est brouillé.

- Oui, floué par ta beauté Nira. Il l'enlaça et tenta un baiser mais elle le gifla et s'enfuit.

Elle n'osait plus lui parler, ni le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas sa nature. Il pouvait être si gentil parfois, mais tellement odieux lorsque sa mère n'était pas là. Elle l'évitait le plus possible, mais un soir il la piégea dans la grande salle commune. Elle brodait devant l'âtre.

Il avait attendu que les serviteurs débarrassent la grande table rectangulaire puis s'était fait le plus discret possible. C'est en dépliant son pied engourdi qu'il fit bouger l'écuelle de leur chien. Elle entendit le raclement sourd du métal sur la pierre et se leva intriguée. Elle trembla à la vue d'Alban, et, prenant une voix pleine d'assurance, elle lui lança :

- Il est bien tard mon frère, tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Nira, écoutes-moi. Je ne dors plus, je pense à toi tout le temps, pourquoi me tourmentes-tu ainsi ? Je veux seulement t'embrasser.

A ces mots, il se précipita devant la porte qu'elle allait ouvrir.

- Non, non, non petite sœur, tu ne t'enfuiras plus. Le ton était joueur.

- Il la prit par le bras et l'enlaça brutalement. Lui bloquant les bras, il parvint à l'embrasser. Elle tenta de le mordre, mais il lui bloqua la tête avec sa main. Il l'entraîna au centre de la salle et tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle lui donna un grand coup de genou au bas-ventre et lui lança :

- Vas-t'en, laisse-moi. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu me dégoûtes !

- Nira, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je suis ton frère !

- Non, mon frère est mort. Tu es mort ! Comment oses-tu me demander une chose pareille ?

- Je t'aime Nira et…

- Assez ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, tais-toi !

- Qu'est ce qui te prends, je ne dis rien de mal, je ne suis que ton demi-frère.

- Et alors, nous avons le même sang. Et puis, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- Nous allons être heureux ensembles…Dit-il rêveur en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

- Que fais-tu, recules, je t'ordonne de reculer !

- Ordonnes ce que tu voudras, crie si tu veux, personne ne t'entendras !

- A ces mots, il se jeta sur elle et…

- Arrêtes ! Tu a perdu l'esprit mon fils.

Une silhouette d'une maigreur étonnante s'encadra dans la porte.

- Mère, ne vous mêlez point de ceci, c'est une affaire entre elle et moi.

- Comment oses-tu, ici, chez moi, avec ta propre sœur ?

- Demi-sœur. Mrianne tiqua.

- Peu m'importe, elle est de ton sang. Ne la souille pas comme une vulgaire servante.

- Mais mère, elle est l'enfant d'un pêché, que t'importe ce que je lui fais, tu devrais te réjouir au contraire ?

- Assez ! J'aime ton père, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal a sa fille.

- Comme vous voudrez mère. Le ton semblait contrit mais laissait une pointe d'amertume.

- Sort Nira, vas dans ta chambre et reposes toi. Celle-ci parti le plus vite possible sans se retourner. Quand à toi Alban, ne t'avises plus jamais de la toucher. Je sais qu'elle devient de plus en plus belle mais elle est trop jeune. N'as-tu point honte a ton âge, tu as vingt-et-un ans et elle n'en a que seize. Honte sur toi mon fils!

La porte se referma sur la noble Dame et Alban resta seul à élaborer un plan. Il désirait trop sa sœur pour rester sur sa faim et recevoir cette leçon sans rien dire.

Le soir venu, Alban se glissa sans bruit hors de sa chambre, monta les escaliers de pierre, puis entra dans celle de Nira.

Elle dormait paisiblement, rêvant de magie et de fées, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa douce chevelure flamboyait sur l'oreiller et ses traits fins lui donnaient l'air d'un ange. Troublé par tant de beauté, Alban murmura :

- Que tu es belle, ce soir tu seras mienne.

Elle se réveilla en entendant le claquement de la porte puis essaya de crier, mais une main vint sur sa bouche et aucun son n'en sortis. Puis gardant la main posée sur ses lèvres il parla :

- Enfin seuls ma douce. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience.

Elle le mordit violemment jusqu'au sang et il relâcha son étreinte.

- Quel tempérament, cela me plaît.

- Gardes tes remarques pour toi ! Elle tentait de se dégager mais il la serrait trop fort.

- Mais non, ma chère, il faut au contraire les partagées.

- Que me veux-tu ? Elle tremblait légèrement.

- Ah ! Cesses de jouer les imbéciles, tu sais très bien ce que je veux de toi.

- Tu ne m'auras jamais, je suis à un autre !

- Ah oui, ton beau chevalier qui se joue de toi en douces paroles mais qui ne les pense guère.

- Tu ne le connais pas, il est noble et généreux.

- Des paroles, c'est tout. Je sais ce que cet homme voudra de toi.

- Il n'est pas comme toi lui, il n'est pas mauvais.

- Mauvais ? Mais tu n'as rien compris, tous les hommes sont mauvais. Tous sans exceptions.

- Non, il n'y a que toi ! Elle tenta de le rejeter sans succès.

- Tu es si naïve, ma pauvre sœur.

- Pourquoi me poursuis-tu, que t'ais-je fait pour que tu me veuilles non plus comme une sœur mais comme une amante ?

- Comme une femme. Dit-il en posant ses mains près de sa gorge.

- Jamais ! Je ne serais jamais a toi ! Elle rua, lança ses bras en tous sens mais rien n'y fit. Que peut une jeune fille de seize ans contre la force d'un homme ?

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Le ton dangereux l'encouragea à lutter. Cela ne suffit pas.

Il se jeta sur elle et la fit sienne. Malgré ses cris personne ne vint à son secours et au petit matin on la trouva recroquevillée au pied de son lit, tremblante et en pleurs.

Elle resta au lit pendant deux longues semaines, puis décida de partir pour Idès, ville de rire et de joie, même si elle n'avait plus goût à rien.

La route était longue pour aller à Idès, et il avait fallu convaincre Jor.

Bien sur, elle ne lui avait rien dit, et voyant sa fille si triste il avait pensé qu'un petit séjour chez sa tante ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. De son côté, Alban voulant suivre sa sœur partit à son tour, prétextant qu'il allait dans le Nord voir un vieil ami.

Arrivée à Idès chez sa tante Nolwenn, elle lui raconta tout dans un long sanglot.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu utilisé mes pouvoirs contre lui ?

- Tu étais trop choquée.

- Oh marraine, comment a-t-il pu, lui, mon frère ?

- Les hommes ne songent qu'au plaisir, et toi avec ton petit minois rieur et ton corps parfait,

- Comment un homme pourrait te résister ?

- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, pas Eltan.

- Eltan, qui est-ce ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

- C'est un chevalier, vous connaissez son père, Ossian d'Eglemin. Je crois que je l'aime.

- Comment peux-tu aimer, tu n'as que seize ans, ce n'est pas l'âge de la raison. Nolwenn souriait doucement.

- Je suis sérieuse, mais désormais il me repoussera. Dit-elle avec desespoir.

- Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

- Vous le savez ma tante, je n'en suis plus digne à présent.

- Oui, je sais tout ça, mais je sais aussi qu'il t'aimera. Elle semblait si sincère. Nira leva son visage emplit de larmes vers elle.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?

- Saches ma petite que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un don, ta mère te l'a transmis et je vais bientôt t'apprendre a t'en servir judicieusement.

- Quels sont vos projets ma tante ? Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- Tu le sauras, sois un peu patiente, c'est une vertu a ce qu'il paraît. Elle s'inclina :

- Oui ma tante.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Nira se trouva enceinte, elle avait tant souhaité que cela n'arrive pas, mais les nausées et tout le reste ne trompaient pas. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois qu'elle était arrivée en pleurs cherchant le réconfort de sa tante. Tout d'abord elle n'avait pas fait attention aux signes qui permettent de prévenir une grossesse, Nolwenn ne lui laissait pas un moment de libre.

Au début elle était très affolée, puis, s'étant fait une raison, elle s'était calmée et avait attendu l'instant de sa délivrance avec impatience et nombreuses craintes car elle ne supportait pas l'idée de tuer son enfant en avortant.

Ce petit être arriva un soir où la tempête faisait rage au-dehors, après de douloureuses heures dans la salle d'enfantement on entendit un grand cri de délivrance dans tout le château suivit des pleurs du nouveau-né. Nira, épuisée le tenait contre elle lorsque Nolwenn invoqua les dieux pour savoir le nom de l'enfant. Il s'appellerait désormais Elim, « le vent ».

Idès resplendissait, tout était joyeux, il y avait tellement de fêtes et de jeux que Nira n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Il faut dire qu'entre les leçons de magie, Elim et les tournois elle oubliait pour la journée ce qui s'était passé, mais le soir elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle était arrivée lorsque Nolwenn se décida à lui parler.

- Vous m'avez fait mander ma tante ? Fit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Oui Nira, j'ai à te parler de quelque chose de très important. Nolwenn semblait tendue.

- De quoi s'agit t'il ?

- De Gern. Maintenant tu es assez âgée pour m'écouter et comprendre ce qu'est ton devoir.

- Mon devoir ? Dit-elle surprise.

- Oui Nira. Tu sais que Gern a jadis été volé à ton père ?

- Oui, c'est une vieille histoire d'ailleurs. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Il faut convaincre l'imposteur, lui reprendre Gern.

- Que puis-je y faire, je ne suis qu'une bâtarde.

- Tu seras la dernière des grandes prêtresses Akannes après moi. Ton devoir est de protéger ton royaume.

- Mais, c'est Arkan mon royaume, et il n'est pas en menacé.

- Si ma petite, il est menacé par celui qui usurpe le trône de Gern.

- Le dragon ? Que faut-il faire ? L'angoisse la saisit.

- Il faut que tu trouves l'armure rouge, elle seule peut soumettre le roi.

- Où est-elle ? Comment vais-je faire ? Dit-elle d'un air désespéré.

- Elle est en Argon dans le donjon d'Ers, Uthor ne sait pas qu'elle existe mais elle est tout de même gardée par les anciens soldats du « Fléau ». Il te faut une escorte.

- Qui ?

- Les meilleurs.

- Ma tante, même avec les plus grands chevaliers d'Arkan et d' Eka réunis je n'y arriverai pas. Cette tour est au fin fond d'Argon, c'est trop loin, de plus, je ne puis partir et laisser mon fils.

- Elim est entre de bonnes mains et pour le reste tu as tes pouvoirs.

- Je n'ai point d'expérience !

- Tu as la force et la sagesse de tes ancêtres en toi et puis, maintenant tu connais mieux ta magie.

- Cela suffira-t-il ?

- Je t'aiderai. Pour l'heure prépares tes malles. Je pars choisir les chevaliers qui auront l'honneur de servir leur terre.

- Y'en aura t'il d'assez courageux ? Dit-elle dans un soupir.

La place était vaste, il y avait un échafaud juste au centre, c'est là que Nolwenn avait réuni tout les chevaliers d'Idès, il y en avait d'autres venus de toutes les terres, les nains, les elfes, le petit peuple des forêts et biens d'autres encore, elle demanda le silence pour expliquer le sens de cette réunion.

- Messires, braves chevaliers, Gern à besoin de vous, commença-t-elle.

Ils l'écoutaient sans bruit sur la place publique d'Idès quand soudain :

- Tout pour notre terre ! Cria un chevalier vêtu d'une tuique de blanche et rouge.

- Messire Eltan, je vous reconnais bien là. Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de reprendre :

- Et vous fiers chevaliers, êtes-vous avec nous ?

- J'aime mon roi ! Dit un homme enfermé dans une armure aussi noire que la robe de son cheval.

- Je le sais messire et c'est pour le défendre que je suis ici. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Alban, fils de Jor, notre roi légitime.

- Evidemment, comment ais-je pu ne point vous reconnaître.Que faites-vous à Idès, si loin de votre domaine ?

- Je cherche ma sœur Nira, votre nièce madame.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- On l'a enlevée !

- Vraiment messire, c'est bien malheureux. Elle avait un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Qui l'a enlevée ? Cette voix inquiète était celle d'Eltan. Il regardait Alban d'un œil interrogateur.

- Je ne sais messire, mais ce n'est point votre affaire ! Dit Alban d'un air méprisant.

- Au contraire monseigneur, ceci me regarde.

- Pourquoi donc ? Vous ne la connaissez même pas.

- Je vous contredis encore seigneur, je connais cette charmante personne.

- Eltan…Fit-il songeur, oui, je vous reconnais à présent, c'est vous qui avez eu l'audace de courtiser ma sœur.

- Demi-sœur ! Dit Nolwenn gravement.

- Je ne voulais point vous froisser madame. Nous ne sommes pas nés de la même mère il est vrai, mais dans mon cœur nous sommes frère et sœur.

- Vraiment messire, frère et sœur, rien de plus ? Elle le fixa intensément.

- Bien sûr voyons, pourquoi cette question ? Le ton étais nettement moins courtois.

- Vous seul le savez messire Alban. Fit-elle mystérieuse.

- Vous êtes une…

Eltan s'interposa :

- Suffit messire, ne l'insultez pas !

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! S'exaspéra Alban. Ou je vous corrige sur l'heure !

- Mais faites monseigneur, faites donc. Il sortit son épée du fourreau.

- Arrêtez ! Dit Nolwenn.- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça.

- Alors dites-nous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ? Reprit Alban, moqueur.

- Cela ne vous concerne plus Alban, quittez cette place je vous prie.

- Très bien madame, mais vous le regretterez.

Il partit dans un grognement en regardant Eltan d'un air méprisant et haineux.

Après un long moment, Nolwenn commença à parler de la mission qu'elle allait leur confier et à la fin de son long récit Eltan l'interpella à nouveau.

- Mais madame, que se passera t'il si nous échouons ?

- Gern sera à Uthor à jamais et sa tyrannie ne fera qu'empirer, sa soif de pouvoir et sa passion pour les femmes mèneront tous les grands royaumes à la guerre, il pillera, brûlera chaque village et chaque ville jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il recherche.

- Et, que cherche-t-il ? Questionna Eltan de plus en plus nerveux.

- Il cherche une femme aussi belle que celle qui lui a échappé, et pour laquelle Gern est passé en ses mains.

- Qui était cette femme ? Demanda un autre chevalier.

- Lyria, fille d'une de nos prêtresses, elle était également la grand-mère de celle que vous devrez accompagner dans cette quête, car tout repose désormais sur ses épaules.

- Et, qui est cette femme que nous devons accompagner ? Demanda à son tour Eltan.

- Nulle autre que Nira la fille de Jor, votre roi légitime.

A ces mots, un éclair de joie passa dans les yeux d'Eltan, aussitôt suivi d'une tristesse indescriptible. Il dit alors :

- Je connais cette jeune personne, elle n'a que seize ans, c'est trop dangereux pour une demoiselle sans expérience.

- Douteriez-vous de ses capacités jeune homme ? Reprit Nolwenn d'un ton grave.

- Certes non, mais elle est très jeune et…

- Et quoi messire ? Elle sera à ma mort la dernière des grandes prêtresses Arkanne, et je l'ai formée depuis qu'elle est venue au monde. De plus, sachez que cela fait maintenant près d'un an qu'elle est en nos murs et que je complète sa formation.

- Je ne savais pas, excusez-moi. Bredouilla-t-il.

- Je sais les raisons de votre inquiétude. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé. Puis elle reprit à l'intention de tous :

- Nous partirons demain à midi, que ceux qui veulent participer à cette aventure se présentent à l'aube au château d'Idès.

- Elle lança un regard pénétrant à Eltan avant de monter en selle, puis s'éloigna en direction du château suivie d'une petite escorte voilée de bleu et marquée d'un croissant de lune bleu sur le front, le signe des prêtresses.

- Nira attendait sa tante dans la cour du château, elle était inquiète.

- Que se passe-t-il Nira, questionna Nolwenn en descendant de cheval.

- Avez-vous réussi ? Y a-t-il beaucoup de chevaliers qui se rallient à notre cause ?

- Il y en a au moins un. Répondit Nolwenn d'un faible sourire.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Nira avec impatience.

- Un jeune chevalier qui semble beaucoup s'intéresser à vous.

- Ah ! s'exclama Nira, une pointe de malice au fond des yeux.

- Oui, il est d'ailleurs charmant, et assez beau, une stature de roi.

- C'est Eltan n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous connaissez la réponse grâce à votre don, ne faites donc pas la sotte.

- Ce n'était point mon intention, dit-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

- Nira, tu sais que tu ne dois pas altérer ton esprit à cause d'un sentiment.

- Mais, j'ai bien le droit d'aimer qui je veux ? Dit-elle boudeuse.

- Uniquement lorsque tu n'es pas en mission, il faut que tu apprennes à te sacrifier pour la cause.

- Bien ma tante, comme il vous plaira. Fit-elle résignée en soupirant.

- Nous partons demain à midi. Reprit Nolwenn. Tu dois te préparer pour recevoir la bénédiction des dieux. Es-tu toujours sûre de le vouloir ?

- Oui ma tante, je vous promet que je serait digne de leur estime.

Nolwenn sourit tendrement. « comme elle ressemble à sa mère » songea-t-elle, puis, d'un signe de la main elle lui montra la porte et reprit d'une voix presque murmurante :

- Monte vite dans ta chambre, je te ferai appeler tout à l'heure. Vas !

- A minuit pile, une jeune servante vaint chercher Nira et la conduisit dans la tour ouest du château, celle où Nolwenn s'enfermait pendant des heures pour prier et étudier.

Jamais encore elle n'avait pu pénétré dans cette tour, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, elle était cependant sereine et attendit sa tante. C'était une pièce sombre sans fenêtre apparente, il y avait juste une meurtrière qui donnait sur la cour du château. Il faisait froid, les murs étaient couverts de tapis sombres aux motifs divers. Sur des étagères de chêne, étaient disposés des flacons, des grimoires et des vieux livres, tous couverts de poussière, ce qui les rendaient encore plus mystérieux, Nira remarqua un ouvrage, « La pierre Philosophale » suivi d'autres livres qui portaient tous sur les différentes pierres existantes. Elle allait l'ouvrir lorsque Nolwenn entra par une porte cachée.

- Ne touchez point ce livre Nira, vous n'êtes pas encore prête à découvrir son secret.

- Pardonnez-moi ma tante, il a attiré mon intention.

- En effet, sur la couverture on pouvait distingué de petits serpents entremêlés, formant une lune semblable à celle représentée sur le front de Nolwenn. Ils attiraient les âmes vers leur écrin glacé afin de les enfermer à tout jamais dans l'oubli. Seul un esprit sage pouvait leur résister, si Nolwenn n'était pas intervenue, Nira se serait perdue dans leur haine de la vie.

- Je le sais, vous êtes encore trop jeune, sa magie risquerait d'embrumer votre esprit.

Nolwenn lui prit le livre des mains et le reposa à sa place. La voix de Nira retentit à nouveau.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Ton initiation consiste à jurer fidélité aux dieux et aux déesses, à ton pays et au vœu des Arkanne. Tout cela pendant que tu seras marquée à tout jamais du signe des prêtresses.

- Le même que vous et que vos suivantes ?

- Oui Nira, le même. Maintenant asseyez-vous et ne posez plus de questions.

- Oui ma tante.

Les sept suivantes de Nolwenn entrèrent et formèrent un cercle autour des deux femmes. L'une d'entre elles portait un bol. Il contenait de la poudre d'un bleu profond, si beau et si intense que l'on pouvait y rester plongé un long moment avant de recouvrer ses esprits.

Il y eut un long silence, et puis, soudain le tonnerre éclata au dehors et Nolwenn commença les incantations dans une langue que seul le petit peuple des forêts, le plus vieux des peuples utilise toujours.

Puis Nira plongée dans une transe commença à réciter ses prières et ses serments toujours dans la même langue. Nolwenn approcha alors le petit bol et traça le croissant de lune horizontal sur le front de Nira à l'aide d'une sorte de petit stylet en argent filigrané. Ce signe ne pourrait jamais s'effacer, elle resterait marquée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Nira se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre lorsque Nolwenn entra.

- Bonjour ma nièce.

- Je vous attendais ma tante. Elle semblait nerveuse et tournait en rond entre son lit et le berceau d'Elim.

- Quels sont les motifs d'une telle agitation ?

- C'est l'aube et…

- Et il doit venir au château. La coupa Nolwenn. Elle sourit.

- Et puis, il y a ce signe, il est si beau.

- Et il vous va fort bien. Avez-vous manger mon enfant ?

- Non, pas encore, mais je n'ai pas très faim.

- A votre âge, il faut manger, d'autant que vous avez une journée bien chargée qui vous attend.

Elle frappa dans ses mains et une jeune suivante entra avec un plateau de fruits et un verre de lait.

- Etes-vous prête ?

- Oui ma tante.

- Bien, nous allons descendre et attendre les chevaliers.

- A ces mots les yeux de Nira pétillèrent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Nolwenn. Elle fit un geste à l'intention de la jeune servante qui était restée dans un coin, aussi discrète que possible.

- Je vous présente Florie, elle à votre âge et est très vive d'esprit, elle vous accompagnera durant votre mission.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin. Dit Florie avec un sourire éclatant. Ses cheveux couleur de cuivre lui donnait un air farouche, elle était assez jolie avec ses yeux verts émeraude.

- Je le suis également. Dit Nira. J'espère que nous serons de bonnes amies.

- Je l'espère aussi. Les interrompit Nolwenn. Il faut nous hâter, ces messieurs vont s'impatienter.

Elles descendirent les escaliers en parlant de tout et de rien. Visiblement une bonne entente était née entre les deux jeunes filles.

Dans la cour on pouvait distingué une trentaine d'hommes, dont des chevaliers et de simples guerriers. Nira cherchait des yeux Eltan, et Florie remarqua un beau chevalier dont Nolwenn lui souffla le nom, Joris. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, mais Florie entraînée par Nira s'éloigna et perdit de vue le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Enfin, Eltan apparut, il n'avait pas son armure et tenait par la bride son beau cheval blanc.

Il se dévisagèrent un long moment, puis Nira détourna les yeux en se rappelant les paroles de Nolwenn, elle ne devait pas se distraire de sa tâche. Il y eut de nombreuses et longues présentations puis une épreuve destinée à choisir les meilleurs hommes.

Les plus renommés de tout Gern, Yvain, Guérin et Garin les deux frères jumeaux. Mais également Joris le beau chevalier blond de Florie, Bastien, un jeune noble, et bien entendu Eltan, ainsi que d'autres peu connus mais tout de même valeureux, en tout, trente-deux chevaliers avaient réussi l'épreuve du dragon. Les autres chevaliers ayant échouer rentrèrent chez eux, certains à l'humeur neutre, d'autres honteux.

Nira était isolée dans un coin lorsque Eltan la surpris. Elle détourna encore une fois le regard.

- Qu'avez-vous ? Pourquoi vous détournez-vous de moi ? Vous aurais-je offensée ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Mais je ne dois pas…Laissez-moi seule je vous prie. Fit-elle en baissant le regard.

- Comme vous voudrez, mais laissez-moi cependant vous dire une chose.

- Laquelle ? Le vert moussu de ses yeux rencontra le regard bleu métallique d'Eltan.

- Vous êtes encore plus belle qu'avant. Ce signe étrange est pur et fait ressortir votre beauté. Ne me chassez pas, je vous en prie, je vous aime.

- Je ne peux pas vous aimer, je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je dois mener ma mission au mieux. Soyez patient je vous en supplie.

- Soit, j'attendrais. Je demeurerais votre ami et vous soutiendrais dans votre quête.

- Merci. Dit-elle tout bas avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Elle savait désormais qu'ils ne se trouveraient sûrement plus jamais seuls au cours de l'aventure. Elle venait de faire son premier sacrifice pour le bien de son royaume, et ce n'était sans doute pas le dernier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors? Déjà l'indigestion?


	3. Chapitre 2: Les Athians

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre malgré le néant côté review. Je comprends, après tout ce n'est pas une harry potter fanfiction, ms bon. Je tiens à dire (encore une couche) que je ne connaissait pas la magie de JKR quand j'ai inventer cette histoire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 2 : Les Athians **

Il régnait dans la cour du château un tel état d'agitation dû au départ imminent et aux derniers préparatifs que personne ne fit attention à l'arrivée d'Alban. Fidèle a ses habitudes, il était vêtu de noir, assorti à son cheval. Portant son armure dans un sac brodé de fils d'argent, il cherchait Nira du regard sans faire attention à la joyeuse pagaille qui l'entourait. Soudain il l'aperçu, et fondit sur elle en écartant la foule de servants et de chevaliers. Elle sursauta. Il prit sa main et y déposa un long baiser. Nira frémit, son frère la répugnait. Elle retira sa main vivement, mais, ne pouvant révéler la cause de son trouble aux quelques personnes qui l'entouraient, elle se contint de le gifler et lui parla courtoisement.

- Votre présence m'intrigue Alban. Je vous prie de me donner une explication ?

- Allons ma sœur, n'êtes-vous point contente de me revoir après ces longs mois d'absence ? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Quant à votre question, ne serait-ce point à vous d'y répondre ?

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, si ce n'est que je pars en voyage. Elle paressait souriante, mais au fond d'elle-même elle se retenait de lui cracher au visage. Comment osait-il encore, l'appeler « ma sœur » après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle se sentit faible soudain devant son regard arrogant, mais se ressaisit et le fixa d'un œil noir.

- Où donc partez-vous ? Est-ce important ? Vous ne m'en avez rien dit, et à père non plus.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, ni vous, ni lui. Lança-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait affirmée mais qui en fait était aussi tremblante que sa propriétaire. Ce qui amusa quelque peu Alban.

- Soit, je voulais juste prendre de vos nouvelles, vous êtes ma sœur après tout, je dois veiller sur vous.

Ainsi, c'est pour ça qu'il est venu, il ne me laissera pas tranquille. Songea Nira avant de reprendre d'un ton sec et autoritaire :

- Je vous remercie de votre bienveillance, mais je n'ai nullement besoin de votre protection. Elle n'avait plus peur et pensait à Eltan, se disant qu'il la protégerait elle et son fils de la folie d'Alban.

- Comme vous voudrez. Puis-je toutefois m'entretenir un moment avec vous ?

- Oui, mais dépêchez-vous, nous partons dans peu de temps.

- Ce ne sera pas long. Dit-il en l'entraînant vers un coin moins bruyant.

Nira avait peur, ils n'étaient pourtant pas très éloignés des autres. Elle tremblait mais rompit le silence :

- Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? Vous m'avez fait assez de mal je pense.

Il commença à parler d'une voix presque suppliante :

- Je pense à toi tout les jours, je ne dors plus. Viens avec moi.

- Comment oses-tu me demander pareille chose ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre et je te hais.

- Tu es si belle, tu m'as envoûté et tu refuse mon amour ?

- Ce n'est pas de l'amour, tu es ignoble, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? je ne t'aimes pas, je ne t'aimerai jamais.

- Non, tu préfères un certain chevalier je crois. Sa voix avait changée, il redevenait l'homme infâme qu'elle détestait, il reprenait sa vraie personnalité.

Elle reprit presque en pleurs :

- Tu n'es pas mon frère, tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu attendais juste que je grandisse pour…

Elle éclata en sanglots avant de pouvoir finir. Un écuyer qui passait par là entendit Nira pleurer et vit Alban essayer de l'embrasser tendit qu'elle le repoussait de toutes ses forces. Il se jeta sur lui et arriva à le maîtriser et à le jeter au sol.

Alban se releva, s'épousseta et murmura quelque chose entre ses dents que seule Nira comprit :

« je ne te laisserais aucun moment de répit, tu seras mienne entièrement et je le tuerai ».

A ces mots, il s'éloigna furieux et honteux de s'être fait battre par un écuyer, prit sa monture par la bride, se mit en selle et partit sans se retourner.

Pendant ce temps, le garçon avait reprit son souffle et demanda à Nira :

- je sais que cela ne me regardes pas ma Dame, mais qui est cet homme ?

- Vous avez raison, cela ne vous regardes pas, dit-elle sèchement, je vous remercie toutefois d'être venu à mon secours. Quel est votre nom ?

- Morvan. Je suis l'écuyer de messire Guérin.

- J'aurais donc le plaisir de vous revoir bientôt.

- Je le souhaite aussi ma Dame. Dit-il d'un air timide.

Morvan avait une ou deux années de plus que Nira. Mais il voyait en elle une femme d'une beauté époustouflante, elle le troublait. Pour Nira il n'était qu'un jeune homme courageux qu'elle récompenserait généreusement. Il l'avait sauvé des griffes de son pire ennemi. Car à ses yeux seul Alban était un ennemi dangereux. Etait-ce le seul ?

- Dame Viviane, où êtes-vous ?

- Ici Alban, monte.

Elle préparait une potion d'herbes pour soigner sa douleur à la jambe due à une mauvaise chute de cheval. Des mixtures répugnantes, des vieux grimoires reposaient sur une table en bois de cèdre encerclée d'un métal encore plus précieux que l'argent. Cette endroit était sombre on se serait cru dans la même pièce que celle de Nolwenn. D'ailleurs elle était également située au sommet d'une tour. Viviane n'appartenait plus à l'ordre des prêtresses Arkanne, elle avait été chassée par Nolwenn elle-même lors d'une cérémonie, à cause de sa méchanceté qui ressortait trop souvent et qui pourrait être dangereuse pour les prêtresses. Par ailleurs, elle n'a jamais pu supporter que la sœur de Nolwenn supplante la sienne auprès du roi Jor, et lui donne une fille belle comme le jour. Sa soif de vengeance n'a pas de limites, et c'est Nira qui doit en payer le prix.

- Entres mon neveu.

- Ma tante, je reviens du château d'Idès, on y prépare une expédition.

- Je sais. Dit-elle d'un air sombre.

- Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié que vous aviez ce don vous aussi.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Aidez-moi, je dois empêcher ma sœur de partir. Il lui prit la main.

- Nira ? et pourquoi donc ?

- Je l'aime.

- Quoi de plus normal, qu'un amour fraternel? Elle retira sa main et prit un petit flacon sur la table.

- Vous savez de quoi je parle, ne faites pas l'innocente je vous prie.

- Vous avez raison, et puis, après tout, ce n'est que votre demi-sœur.

- Oui. Elle aime un chevalier, Eltan d'Eglemin.

- Ah, il est vrai que c'est un bel homme.

- Je la veux.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir puis répondit avec un rictus de haine :

- Vous l'aurez.

Ainsi Viviane pouvait mettre son plan à exécution. Elle se servirait de Nira pour attirer Nolwenn dans un piège, puis elle les tuerait toutes les deux. Juste un détail à régler, comment allait-elle enlever Nira ? Ce serait dangereux, elle n'avait pas encore assez de pouvoir pour lutter contre tout les chevaliers de son escorte. Il fallait d'abord récupérer la pierre de lune. Mais seule une prêtresse peut toucher cette pierre. Quoi qu'il en soit Alban partit chercher Nira tendit que Viviane réfléchissait, consultait ses livres pour trouver le moyen de se débarrasser à jamais de l'ordre des prêtresses Arkanne.

On annonçait le départ lorsque Nolwenn recommanda encore une fois à Nira d'avoir confiance en ses intuitions, de garder la tête froide et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs uniquement en cas de besoin pour ne pas se fatiguer inutilement. Elle se préparait à monter Laï sa jument préférée, après avoir fait ses adieux à son fils, quand Alban surgit avec ses sbires tel un nuage noir porteur de mort. Très vite, ils furent maîtrisés après avoir tout de même tenter d'enlever Nira et avoir blesser Morvan pour lui faire payer son audace.

Après ce bref incident, le cortège se mit en route pour Nirian la Terre des Elfes.

Ce lieu était divisé en deux, d'un côté il y avait de bons elfes, les Athians à qui Nira devait demander protection et de l'autre les Tyrs, ces êtres malveillants et hargneux qui se nourrissent comme bêtes à même le sol.

La petite troupe fit halte car la nuit allait vite tomber maintenant. Ils avaient chevauchés toute la journée n'ayant droit qu'a une petite halte pour manger. Nira était épuisée, le temps était passé vite car elle avait discuté avec presque tout les hommes qui l'accompagnait. Au milieu de ces hommes et malgré la présence de Florie, elle se sentait mal. Surtout vis-à-vis d'Eltan qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux de toute la journée.

Les hommes montaient les tentes tandis que Nira et Florie discutaient de choses et d'autres comme des amies de toujours. En effet, elles avaient vite sympathiser du fait de leur jeune âge et de l'intérêt que portait Nira au pays d'adoption de sa compagne, Asiria.

- C'est prêt ! clama fortement le cuisinier.

- Nous voici ! Répondirent en cœur les hommes qui finissaient à l'instant l'installation du campement.

Après avoir englouti deux moutons biens en chair, tout le monde se leva et alla se coucher, Nira et Florie gagnèrent leur tente commune installée un peu plus à l'écart pour les convenances que l'on sait et s'endormirent aussi vite que possible dans la chaleur des fourrures posées à même le sol.

Le réveil vint aussi vite que le sommeil et bientôt ils se remirent en route. Le chemin était droit mais caillouteux ce qui rendait difficile le passage des chariots, tantôt une roue coinçait, tantôt l'essieu cassait. On fit de nouveau halte lorsque la nuit s'annonça et cette fois il y eut veillée. En effet, Florie savait jouer de la mandoline et avait eut le bon sens de l'emmener pensant que le voyage serait d'un ennui sans pareil. Tous l'écoutèrent lorsqu'elle commença à jouer et lorsque sa voix s'éleva, il y eu des chuchotements, puis plus rien jusqu'à la fin de sa complainte. Tous étaient encore sous le charme lorsque Yvain parla :

- Ma dame, votre voix est la plus douce que j'ai jamais entendu, je souhaiterais que vous nous fassiez l'honneur d'une autre de vos ballades.

- Ma foi, répondit-elle, je suppose que je ne peut refuser.

Alors, tous se turent à nouveau et elle chanta les aventures d'un jeune homme troubadour qui par amour de sa belle avait perdu sa voix pour rester avec elle. Bien qu'ils fussent chevaliers, ils trouvèrent cette chanson d'une tristesse et d'une beauté si magique que chacun promit d'en faire autant pour celle qui un jour emporterait leur cœur.

Sur ce, tout le monde gagna sa tente qu'ils avaient dressée deux heures auparavant et l'on fit cette nuit-là les plus beaux rêves du monde.

- Que se passe-t-il ? cria Nira

- Retournez sous votre tente ! Hurla Garin.

Le camp était attaqué de toute part par des êtres difformes équipés d'ailes, ils cherchaient quelque chose. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux se rua sur Nira et la tira dans les airs. Avec sa serpette elle réussit cependant à se libérer de sa poigne en le coupant à l'avant-bras. Elle retomba dans les bras d'un des chevaliers. Il la posa et elle vit près d'un arbre de la clairière une épée puis son propriétaire mourant. C'était Bastien, un chevalier discret mais sympathique. Ayant toujours sur elle sa plante protectrice, elle en coupa une feuille et la donna à mâcher à Bastien, puis, comme une autre créature luisante s'approchait d'elle elle se releva, prit l'épée de Bastien et la plongea dans le cœur de son ennemi aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Surpris, il tomba à la renverse, emportant dans sa chute la manche de Nira qui se déchira sous les griffes tranchantes. Bastien remua, elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna une autre feuille à mâcher. Aussitôt il se sentit mieux et se releva comme si de rien était. Elle prit un des bouts de tissu propre qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle au cas où et lui banda le front qui présentait une blessure en trois ouvertures causées par les griffes acérées du monstre.

Ils retournèrent vers le campement qu'ils découvrirent fortement saccagé, les hommes avaient réussi à chasser les intrus et tous constataient les dégâts. Il y avait beaucoup de blessés et un tué, un jeune écuyer proche de Morvan.

- Ces créatures sont des Tyrs, les elfes noirs. Dit Yvain en se relevant.

- Nous allons en rencontrer beaucoup ? S'inquiéta Florie.

- Oui, nous approchons de leur territoire, ils sont de l'autre côté de cette chaîne de montagne que vous pouvez apercevoir juste là. Il pointa le doigt en direction de formes noires embrumées.

Florie tressaillit. Il est vrai que maintenant ils n'étaient plus très loin du royaume des Athians voisin de celui des Tyrs. Issu d'une même race d'Elfes, deux clans s'étaient converti il y a fort longtemps. L'un était resté bon, l'autre s'était abîmé dans la folie, les meurtres et la guerre.

- Ne restons pas là. Dit Eltan d'un œil méfiant.

Tous surveillait les alentours dans la crainte d'une autre attaque. Malgré la matinée déjà avancée il faisait sombre, un voile de brume naissant empêchait de voir au-delà de quelques mètres, et bientôt on ne vit pas plus loin que les bords du chemin, ceux de derrière ne distinguant pas ceux de devant.

Cela rassurait quelques chevaliers qui se disaient que le brouillard empêcherait d'autres ennemis de les repérer. Les autres étaient pris d'angoisse par moment, imaginant une ombre grimaçante sortant du sous-bois toutes griffes dehors. Florie tremblait, mais la présence de Joris la rassurait un peu. Ils échangeaient quelques mots de temps en temps et bientôt elle oublia vite où elle se trouvait.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de Balia, la capitale Athianne, trois jours plus tard, fatigués mais sans aucune autre perte humaine. En effet, après l'attaque du campement où messire Bastien avait failli perdre la vie ils n'avaient subit aucune agression et avaient progressé régulièrement sans se lasser de la voix de Florie qui contait de nombreuses aventures à chaque halte.

Ils se présentèrent aux portes de la demeure du roi et de la reine des Athians où ils furent chaleureusement accueilli par les domestiques qui leur donnèrent bain et collation. Près de deux heures plus tard on les pria d'entrer par une grande porte de chêne massif dans la salle d'audience où trônaient les monarques Athians.

Ils étaient majestueux et d'une beauté sans pareil, leurs cheveux blancs détachés tombaient en une cascade laiteuse sur leurs épaules, leurs yeux étaient d'une pureté et d'une beauté semblables aux lagons du pays d'Eka la terre des nains, entre le bleu azur et le vert pâle.

Le roi portait un pourpoint de cuir brun sur lequel se dessinait d'étranges écritures qui ressemblaient beaucoup au vieux langage des Myrs, le petit peuple des forêts d'Eria.

La reine quand à elle était vêtue d'une robe fine bleue brodée d'Electre que seuls les Athians savent filer.

Contrairement à la lourde couronne d'argent du roi son front était scindé d'un petit diadème du même métal et orné des mêmes écritures Elfiques.

Sa voix s'éleva douce et apaisante dans la grande salle, illuminée grâce à une coupole de verre au-dessus de leurs têtes :

- Bienvenue au pays des Elfes étrangers.

Nira s'avança doucement troublée par la beauté de la reine et parla d'une voix calme :

- C'est un honneur pour nous de vous voir enfin majesté. Elle s'inclina gracieusement.

- L'honneur est pour nous Nira de l'Arkan. Surprise , Nira demanda :

- Vous me connaissez ?

- Bien sûr voyons ! Tous les Athians te connaissent petite Arkanne. Intimidée Nira dit seulement :

- Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez aux Arkans.

- C'est un peuple chaleureux et ami du notre depuis des siècles.

- Certes, mais…

- Nous connaissons bien ton père petite Arkanne, la coupa la reine sans attendre la fin de sa

question comme si elle la savait déjà. Déstabilisée un court instant, Nira dit en s'agenouillant :

- C'est justement pour mon père que nous sommes ici devant vous.

La reine la pria de continuer d'un geste de la main, ce qu'elle fit :

- Notre royaume est menacé par Uthor, roi d'Argon et de tout Gern. Il veut étendre son pouvoir sur les deux autres royaumes, Querti et Nirian dont, vous le savez, fait parti votre royaume. On m'a chargée de l'en empêcher, mais pour cela je dois traverser tout les royaumes de Quert qui sont très difficiles à franchir. Je demande donc votre protection par des soldats et des chevaliers Athians. Je sais que ma demande mérite réflexion aussi j'attendrai votre réponse aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Elle se tut. Le roi et la reine se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, plusieurs minutes, puis, dans le silence devenu pesant la reine répondit à sa requête.

- Tu auras ce que tu demande, combien d'Athians te faut-il petite Arkanne ?

Yvain s'avança alors et chuchota à l'oreille de Nira. Celle-ci releva la tête et dit sereinement :

- Nous aurions besoin d'une centaine de guerriers Majesté.

Après avoir de nouveau fixer son époux dans les yeux la reine dit :

- Soit, tu disposeras de deux-cent Athians, soit le quart de notre armée, je te donnerais mon Keb pour que tu puisses communiquer avec nous et nous demander de l'aide en cas de besoin. En attendant, va te reposer avec ta suite, nos gens vont vous menez à vos appartements.

- Nous vous remercions de votre gentillesse, dit Nira soulagée.

- Et nous vous remercions de risquer vos vies pour sauver notre monde.

Nira salua le roi et la reine, puis sortit au-devant du petit groupe. Florie la questionna jusqu'à sa chambre qu'un domestique lui indiqua en souriant. Elle demandait pourquoi le roi n'avait pas parler, pourquoi la reine l'appelait « petite Arkanne », et enfin pourquoi les cheveux des Athians étaient blancs et leurs yeux bleu-vert. Elle ne put répondre qu'a une seule de ses questions, le roi n'avait pas parlé parce qu'aucun mâle Athian ne peut parler et que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux pour communiquer par la pensée.

Florie ne sembla pas surprise par ce mode de communication quelque peu étrange et gagna sa chambre située juste en face de celle de Nira après lui avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Nira entra et s'étendit sur le grand lit recouvert d'une courtepointe de velours bleue-nuit, s'attarda sur les fresques représentant toute l'histoire de Nirian depuis la naissance de la race Nirianne due aux grandes tempêtes de leur an 0 venues d'on ne sait où, la grande guerre civile de l'an 300, la séparation des Athians et des Tyrs par la formation des montagnes noires due au plus grand tremblement de terre qu'ait jamais connu Nirian, jusqu'à ce jourd'hui où elle Nira s'est présentée devant le roi et la reine. Elle s'étonna de voir que son arrivée chez les Athians était en train de s'inscrire à la suite de la fresque, mais elle était si fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit sans prendre le temps de se dévêtir.

Au matin elle s'éveilla radieuse tant elle avait bien dormi dans le bon lit qu'elle souhaitait depuis leur départ d'Idès et qu'elle quitta à regret pour se présenter devant le roi et la reine.

Après avoir rejoint ses compagnons dans la salle des invités où l'attendait un somptueux matinel, un des domestiques l'accompagna seule dans la grande salle royale. A peine eut-elle passé la lourde porte que la reine lui lança :

- Te voici enfin petite Arkanne ! As-tu bien dormi ? Nira, surprise par ce ton enjoué répondit de même :

- On ne peut mieux Majesté. J'ai longtemps rêvé aussi bon lit.

- J'en suis ravie petite Arkanne.

La reine la dévisagea un long moment puis fixa son époux. Elle parla enfin devant la mine tourmentée de Nira qui ne comprenait vraiment pas cette façon de communiquer :

- Nous avons réuni tout les Athians dont tu auras besoin pour protéger ta mission. Nous avons choisi parmi les meilleurs de nos chevaliers. Ils seront tous sous tes ordres ainsi que le reste des soldats. Ils t'attendent dehors. J'y ai ajouter des Karnix et des Bolèmes pour toi et tes hommes, vos chevaux se fatiguent vite, ils vous seront très utiles.

- Majesté, osa Nira d'une petite voix, qu'est-ce donc que ces animaux dont vous me parler ?

Les Karnix sont des êtres volants très intelligents, mi-oiseaux et mi-chevaux ils sont très utiles lors de batailles et d'attaques. Des griffes au-devant de chaque sabot permettent d'attaquer ou de se défendre. Ils sont herbivores et n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup de nourriture. Les Bolèmes ,eux, sont des éclaireurs, volants également, ils sont petits et rapides mais ne peuvent supporter aucune charge plus lourde qu'un enfant. Ils n'ont pas de griffes mais une large mâchoires pour se défendre. Ils n'attaquent jamais mais disposent tout de même d'un coutelas d'argent à la ceinture.

- Cette explication te convient-elle petite Arkanne ?

- Oui Majesté, elle me convient parfaitement. Dit Nira encore sous le choc de cette multitude d'information.

- Bien. Attends ici un instant, je vais chercher mon Keb. Elle passa par une petite porte située juste derrière l'estrade des trônes, mais bien sûr, Nira ne pu s'en apercevoir et elle attendit donc sous le regard du roi. Elle était troublée par ses yeux, leur couleur, leur forme, comme envoûtée par cette image des lagons d'Eka qui l'amenait doucement dans un autre monde peuplé d'êtres étranges, beau et pur ravagé cependant par un terrible cataclysme.

L'histoire de Nirian était là, dans les yeux des Athians, dans leur regard si intense et si magique.

La reine revint avec un étrange oiseau vert dont le bec était de forme crochue vers le haut. Il avait des yeux ronds très noirs et des pattes griffues comme les serres d'un rapace. Il arracha Nira de son rêve azur en émettant un cri strident. La reine expliqua à Nira :

- Voici Kima, mon Keb. Il te servira à communiquer avec nous. Il ne peut parler mais connaît beaucoup de langues. Il écrit par la pensée en faisant bouger la plume et communique par l'esprit. Au début tu auras du mal à parler comme cela mais tu vas apprendre au contact des Gatis.

Nira tiqua, comment se pouvait-il que la reine sache cela ? Et, comme si elle avait deviné le fond de sa pensée, la reine dit :

- D'une certaine façon les Athians connaissent l'avenir, mais cela ne dépasse pas deux années. Nous ne pouvons donc te dire ce qu'il adviendra de notre monde.

Nira questionna incrédule :

- Cela veut dire que…que ma mission s'étalera sur plus de deux ans ?

- Oui petite Arkanne, sur plus de deux ans.

- Maintenant va, prends Kima et pars, tu me l'enverra lorsque tu auras atteint la terre de Nirya.

- Soit. Adieu Majesté. Dit-elle en prenant sur le bras l'oiseau que la reine lui tendait. Elle traversa la grande salle et après avoir saluer les deux monarques une dernière fois elle poussa une des grandes portes et, tandis que le lourd battant finement ouvragé se refermait sur elle, la reine lança plus fort :

- Pas d'adieu petite Arkanne, nous nous reverrons bientôt, que la grande Déesse te protège.

Avant de continuer plus bas :

- Car j'ai peur que nous ne puissions le faire bien longtemps.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans les préparatifs. Nira passa en revue sa « petite armée », observa le petit groupe de Bolèmes et celui de Karnix et remarqua qu'ils ne s'approchaient guère les uns des autres. Les Bolèmes avaient l'air plus féroce que les Karnix à cause de leur puissante mâchoire reptilienne. Après ses obligations elle alla s'isoler dans un coin vide de l'écurie avec Kima et tandis qu'elle se concentrait pour essayer de lui parler elle frissonna, de ces frissons qu'on a lorsque l'on se sent observé, lorsque l'on perçoit une présence plus hostile que rassurante. Son instinct la fit se retourner brusquement et elle accrocha le regard d'un homme tapi dans l'ombre. Elle le reconnu lorsqu'il avança son visage dans la lumière et lança sereinement :

- Messire Garin, que faites vous donc ici ? j'ai failli mourir de peur. Ne devriez vous point être en train de vous occupez de nos nouvelles montures ?

Le chevalier sortit lentement de son recoin pouilleux et Nira vit son sourire étrangement amusé. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que cette face inspirait mais, le voyant se rapprocher elle essaya de se lever. Rapide et précis il bondit sur elle et appuya ses paumes épaisses sur les frêles épaules. Elle s'écria furieuse :

- Garin, mais enfin quelle mouche vous pique ?

Il tourna légèrement pour se placer derrière elle, puis, gardant ses mains appuyées il lança presque en riant :

- Ah ma Dame, ce qui me pique ? voyez-vous c'est de partir au combat sans m'être repu d'une fraîche donzelle délicatement désirable.

A ces mots, Nira se raidit et tenta vivement de se dégager de sa poigne sans résultat. Il poursuivit :

- Voilà bientôt quinze jours que je suis privé des servantes forts aimables de ma maisonnée et m'en trouve, il va de soit, de fort méchante humeur. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts sans laisser à Nira le temps de parler et continua :

- C'est pourquoi gente demoiselle votre charmant minois et celui de votre amie me sont un supplice. Il m'est donc impensable de ne point goûter aux fruits que vous cachez sous vos atours des plus gracieux je dois l'avouer, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant qu'elle pouvait enfin parler sans risquer plus qu'un soufflet pour le moment elle répondit finement :

- Je vois bien votre ennui Garin mais, ne serait-ce point faute d'honneur pour un preux d'attenter à celui de celle qu'il doit protéger ?

- Fit ! Protesta-t-il. je n'ai que faire de votre vie et le sort de Gern m'est tout à fait indifférent.

- Vous savez bien que je suis prêtresse désormais et que mes pouvoirs sont assez développés pour vous faire le plus grand mal possible.

- Certes, mais point assez pour me tuer.

- Je trouverais le loisir de le faire. Et d'ailleurs je commande aux métaux, il me serait facile de vous arracher l'épée que vous portez au côté gauche.

- Garce ! N'essaie pas de me mentir ! Fit-il en la jetant à terre.

Libérée de ses poings elle en profita pour se mettre debout et essaya de se diriger vers les battants de l'écurie car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui ses forces n'étant pas suffisamment concentrées en ses mains. Il la rattrapa au poignet.

- Ma Dame, vous savez mes intentions, je vous laisse partir mais vous retrouverait. Acceptez ce que je vous propose sans que j'ai besoin d'user de la force. Je vous donne trois jours.

Elle se dégagea sans forcer puis s'élança vers la sortie en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle n'en parlerait pas à Florie ni aux autres chevaliers car elle connaissait la réputation de Garin. Très vif et malin, il pouvait se sortir de toute situation gênante pour ensuite se venger.

Vers midi elle rejoignit son escorte en s'efforçant de sourire à Florie puis sortit de la ville sur sa fidèle Laï, suivie des deux-cent Athians obtenus la veille, un pincement au cœur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je précise que les crétures que j'ai inventé et dont la description correspond aux hippogriffessont totalment imaginées par moi, de même pour le Keb. Le fait de comuniquer par la pensée est souvent mentionné ds n'importe quelle histoire, l'idée du keb qui fait bouger la plume sera plus développée dans un autre chapitre ( et non je n'ai pas copier la plume à papotte puisque lorsque j'ai écrit cette histoire, le 4ème tome de Harry Potter n'était pas sorti). Voilà qqch pour mieux vous y retrouver (j'espère).

Précisions : Sorian est un monde partagé en territoires eux même divisés en royaumes

**LIEUX :**

**Grands royaumes regroupant les petits :**

La terre de GERN divisée en trois royaumes :

- ARKAN, terre de Jor le père de Nira

- EKA, terre neutre peuplée par les nains

- ARGON, terre ou réside Uthor roi de GERN

La terre de QUERTI divisée en quatre royaumes :

- ERIA, terre des MYRS le peuple des forêts.

- NYRIA, grand lac des GATIS le peuple de l'eau.

- EDMIRA, grand désert de lave des RIFS le peule du feu.

- ASIRIA, grand gouffre sans fond ou volent les NEMYRS peuple de l'air.

Il faudra que Nira et les autres passent par ces quatre royaumes pour arriver en ARGON.

La terre de NIRIAN divisée en deux royaumes :

- Les TYRS, elfes malveillants engagés par Vivianne pour détruire le petit groupe à EDMIRA.

- Les ATHIANS, elfes bienveillants qui aideront Nira et les autres a traverser les royaumes de QUERTI


	4. Chapitre 3: Nyria

La suite...même si je n'ai reçue aucunes reviews sur ce site. Dommage. Encore une fois, j'ai tt inventer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 3 : Nyria**

Ils avançaient lentement à cause de la pluie qui s'abattait en un torrent infini et qui rendait le chemin boueux et très accidenté, cela faisait deux jours. Nira parlait avec les capitaines Athians, des elfes femelles uniquement pour faciliter les négociations en cas de guerres, prises d'otage ou autre possibilités où il faudrait pouvoir communiquer avec les ennemis. Elles étaient tout de même secondées par des mâles qui donnaient leur avis sur des points stratégiques et la dispositions de soldats en toutes circonstances.

Nira passa donc de nombreuses journées à chevaucher sous cette pluie incessante en apprenant de nombreuses coutumes Athiannes et en faisant plus ample connaissance avec Kima car elle savait désormais communiquer avec lui. Certes elle mettait beaucoup de temps pour formuler ses questions et pour comprendre les réponses du Keb, mais « avec le temps » lui avait-il dit, « tu apprendras à aller plus vite ».

Aux haltes prévues le midi et le soir, elle se dépêchait de rejoindre le groupe et faisait tout son possible pour ne point se trouver seule avec Garin. Il parlait avec elle en chemin comme si de rien était, mais son sourire pernicieux ne pouvait tromper personne, il la trouverait tôt ou tard.

Cela arriva au midi de la troisième journée. Trois jours déjà qu'il l'avait menacé, trois jours qu'elle repoussait l'idée de lui céder. Il la trouva assise dans l'herbe près d'un cours d'eau, il avait enfin cessé de pleuvoir, mais les nuages étaient toujours sur eux, porteurs humides infatigables ils disparaîtraient une fois passées les roches noires. Il posa sa main épaisse sur l'épaule droite de Nira, elle frissonna mais ne tenta pas de se dégager, elle savait que ce serait une perte de forces inutile et se contenta de lui demander :

Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez, je ne vous apporterait aucun plaisir, pourquoi ne pas me laisser en paix chevalier ?

Tu crois que je vais te laisser petit oiseau apeuré ? Fit-il moqueur. Ton plumage mérite d'être honoré par un homme tel que moi. Je saurais t'apporter beaucoup plus de plaisir que ton bel angelot.

Je ne connais aucun homme qui mérite ce surnom.

Vraiment ! S'esclaffa-t-il, Et ce cher Eltan ? Ne me dis pas qu'il t'es étranger, je connais trop ce regard que tu lui porte chaque fois que tu le croise.

Elle rougit, mais dit en gardant la tête haute :

J'aime cet homme et il m'aime, voilà tout.

Mon instinct ne se trompe jamais, mais je dois t'avouer que je préférerais que tu ne l'aimes point, ainsi je n'aurai aucunement besoin de l'occire de méchante façon.

Elle se retourna vivement et lança l'œil noir :

Il vous tuera avant pour m'avoir touchée, il vous fera rendre gorge avant que vous n'ayez pu seulement tirer l'épée !

Il rit fortement et cria presque aussitôt :

Ton jeunot n'est même pas capable de tenir haut son épée, Crois-tu vraiment qu'il pourrait me pourfendre avant que j'ai la mienne en main ? Il n'échappera à ma lame que si tu te montre bien aimante et câline.

Vous êtes ignoble. Comment osez-vous me faire une telle proposition ? Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que me soumettre !

Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu t'enfuies je le tue, si tu résistes je le tue.

Il la projeta au sol d'un violent soufflet puis se rua sur elle et lui arracha sa capeline, lui bloquant les bras d'une main il releva ses jupes hâtivement. Tout à coup, Nira se sentit écrasée par le poids considérable de son bourreau, il venait de s'écrouler inconscient. Tandis qu'une main prit la sienne et s'efforça de la dégager l'homme demanda :

Ma Dame, êtes-vous sans mal ?

Elle trouva la force de répondre d'une toute petite voix :

Oui, merci de votre aide Messire, je vais vous donnez récompense pour… Elle s'arrêta net sur le visage de Guérin, le frère de Garin. Vous ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Garin et Guérin étant frères jumeaux, en voyant l'homme évanoui et encore sous le choc elle avait réagi en se débattant violemment contre Guérin le prenant pour son frère qu'elle venait de voir s'effondrer sur elle. Ce n'est que par la force et en lui parlant qu'il arriva enfin à la calmer :

Allons Nira, vous me connaissez bien, c'est moi, Guérin.

Guérin ! Oh pardonnez-moi. Gémit-elle. Je…

Je sais. La coupa-t-il. N'y pensez plus, c'est fini.

Garin se releva encore un peu sonné, puis voyant Nira dans les bras de son frère, il vit rouge et se précipita sur lui en levant sa dague, Guérin parvint à esquisser le coup mais de son autre main, Garin le frappa à la tempe. Il vacilla un instant puis se ressaisit et intercepta la dague qui s'abattait à nouveau vers son flan droit.

Il fit lâcher prise à son adversaire et le poussa violemment contre un arbre. Garin hurla, une branche lui passait au travers du corps juste au-dessous du cœur. Il gémit, crachant son sang, puis, sa tête retomba lentement sur son torse.

Nira courut jusqu'à Guérin, sortit un petit linge blanc de sa besace qu'elle ne quittait que très rarement et le passa sur une méchante entaille qui entamait la peau de celui-ci à la tempe.

Merci. Lui souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Il était de mon devoir de vous protéger ma Dame, même si pour cela j'ai du tuer mon frère.

Il s'éloigna douloureusement et alla s'isoler dans la forêt. On ne le revit qu'une heure plus tard pour le départ vers Nyria le royaume de l'eau.

Une quinzaine de jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la frontière. C'était un pont de pierre gardé par un petit homme. La seule chose qui le différenciait d'un nain était sa constitution corporelle. Il n'était pas difforme. On aurait cru voir un homme qui avait oublié de grandir. Il était vêtu de cuir de la tête aux pieds, on aurait cru son habit taillé dans la même bête. Il n'était pas laid car contrairement aux nains, ses traits fins lui donnaient un air jeune et fier. Il parla en les menaçant de sa lance :

Je suis le gardien du pont des anciens. Tout homme qui voudra passer devra m'affronter, seuls les braves et les puissants peuvent fouler le sol de la terre des Gatis.

Je suis Nira, fille de Jor, et voici mes compagnons. Nous ne sommes pas venus nous battre, mais quérir de l'aide auprès de ton roi. Laisses-nous passer et tu seras récompensé comme il se doit.

Les étrangers ne sont pas les bienvenus, prouvez-moi votre valeur, choisissez un de vos soldats pour me défier en combat singulier. S'il arrive à me terrasser, vous pourrez passer, sinon, je le tuerais et vous retournerez d'où vous venez.

Joris s'avança l'épée à la main.

Ma Dame, laissez moi faire taire son arrogance, je ne faillirai pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui puis vers Florie. Celle-ci livide la regarda suppliante.

Mais, Joris avança vers le gardien sans attendre l'accord de Nira. Ils brandirent leurs épées et se mirent à courir l'un vers l'autre. Ils se rencontrèrent au centre du pont et se frappèrent si violemment qu'un éclat de métal sauta de l'épée de Joris. Son adversaire avait une force mystérieuse, et bientôt Joris fut à bout de force. Le gardien lança moqueur :

Est-ce là votre meilleur guerrier. Cet enfançon est à peine capable de tenir son épée.

A ces mots, Joris se leva péniblement et dans un dernier souffle de haine, il fonça sur le gardien, lui plantant l'épée dans le cœur avant même qu'il puisse réagir. Il expira dans un râle sanglant, et du pont le liquide rouge coula abondamment dans l'eau.

Joris s'écroula de fatigue et Florie se précipita vers lui. Pâle, elle lui prit la main et appela Nira.

Celle-ci ordonna qu'on mette le champion dans l'un des chariots et que l'on enterre le gardien. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passèrent le pont des anciens le tête haute, sans prêter la moindre attention à la tache rouge qui souillait encore ses pierres.

Ils marchèrent encore près de deux heures avant la halte de midi. Puis, alors qu'ils allaient remonter en selle, un étrange oiseau au plumage vert interpella Nira :

Vous mourrez pour avoir tuer mon maître.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Marouffa, serviteur du gardien du pont des anciens.

Votre maître à agit stupidement, c'est lui qui nous a provoqués. Nous ne cherchions pas querelle.

Cette terre est interdite aux étrangers, vous devez partir. Mais avant, je dois venger mon maître.

L'oiseau se précipita sur Joris toujours inconscient et réussi à lui lacérer une partie du visage avec ses griffes avant qu'Yvain ne parvienne à le tuer.

Florie s'avança tremblante près du chariot et poussa un terrible hurlement. Joris désormais ne verrai plus que d'un œil.

Ils se remirent en route et Nira soigna Joris du mieux qu'elle pu, lui bandant la tête après avoir appliquer un mélange pâteux dans l'orbite vide afin qu'il cicatrise vite et pour empêcher toute infection.

L'oiseau contrairement au maître ne fut pas enterré, ils l'abandonnèrent sur place sans même le couvrir de pierres pour empêcher les charognards d'approcher.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres et ils arrivèrent au grand lac sacré des Gatis à la nuit tombée. Nira s'occupa du montage des tentes et du repas, mais Florie cette fois ne vint pas l'aider.

Elle ne quitta pas Joris de la nuit et s'endormit enfin la tête posée sur le torse musclé de son chevalier. Au petit matin, le soleil avait fait place à la pluie, et la brume commençait à recouvrir tout le pays.

Joris ouvrit son œil droit avec peine et, sentant la tête de Florie sur son épaule, il n'osa pas bouger de peur de l'éveiller. Il avait comme une sensation de picotement au niveau de son autre œil, mais, sentant le tissu tâché sous ses doigts, il comprit qu'il était blessé. Il laissa retomber son bras dans un soupir, ce qui fit bouger Florie.

Elle remua la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

Joris ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Oh c'est merveilleux !

Puis, sans attendre de réponse elle se leva et couru chercher Nira.

Celle-ci dormait encore lorsque son amie entra en pleurant de joie :

Vite ma Dame, vite ! Il s'est réveillé ! Vite ! Venez !

Encore à moitié endormie, Nira se leva, plongea les mains dans l'eau d'un bassin et s'habilla.

Puis elle sortit de sa tente et alla dans celle de Joris.

Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Vous êtes resté longtemps inconscient après votre combat. Vous avez tué le gardien, mais son serviteur, un oiseau vert et venu jusqu'à nous et vous a lacéré le visage avec ses griffes.

Cela fait-il longtemps que je suis inconscient ?

Environ deux jours.

Quand pourrais-je enlever ce bandage ?

Pas avant une semaine au moins.

J'ai hâte de recouvrer la vue.

Le sourire de Florie disparu tout à coup, et Nira dit gênée :

L'oiseau vous a crevé l'œil gauche Joris. Je suis désolée.

Il frappa d'un poing rageur sur une malle située à côté de lui.

Où est cet oiseau, il va payer.

Yvain l'a tué juste avant qu'il ne finisse son ouvrage.

J'ai une dette envers lui désormais.

Nous allons vous laissez, appelez si vous avez besoin de moi.

Nira sortit. Florie s'approcha de Joris et lui prit la main. Elle la porta à ses lèvres avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

Nira et Florie bavardaient en riant lorsque Yvain les rejoignit en courant.

Ma Dame, le lac, il se passe quelque chose, venez, vite !

Elle le suivit anxieuse tentant de comprendre les explications qu'il s'efforçait de lui donner sans trembler. Ils arrivèrent près du lac, un grand cercle se dessinait à sa surface.

Yvain, ceci n'est point grave, ce cercle est une porte pour entrer dans le monde sous-marin de ce lac.

Rassemblez vos hommes, je vais ouvrir le passage. Il faudra se dépêcher car je ne pourrais pas le maintenir longtemps ouvert.

Bien ma Dame, ce sera fait dans un peu moins d'une heure.

Prévenez Florie, qu'elle s'occupe de trouver un chariot pour le chevalier Joris et occupez-vous de démonter les tentes. Tout doit être prêt dans une heure tout au plus.

Pendant que le campement s'activait, Nira alla chercher l'épais grimoire que lui avait donnée Nolwenn avant son départ. Elle chercha l'incantation permettant d'ouvrir des passages dans l'eau et passa un bon moment à apprendre par cœur la formule écrite en langue Gatis.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, Nira rassembla tout le monde devant le lac et expliqua son plan. Elle allait ouvrir le passage le plus longtemps qu'elle pourrait, ce qui représentait tout au plus quarante minutes. Pour cette raison, il faudrait courir le plus vite possible sitôt le passage ouvert. C'est elle qui devra passer en dernier, mais elle ne pourra le faire toute seule car elle sera trop fatiguée, il faudra donc que quelqu'un la porte. Eltan se désigna et elle tressaillit. Puis dit solennellement :

Que tout le monde se prépare.

Puis elle commença les incantations en murmurant :

_Que pairait najos kamientola prouvata sago la mochto canas, essito cames, essito peres, kino pravera. Joso eco misanas ecatos, prouvada le sciando prouvata kesomo, prouva_

Elle les répéta un long moment, et ils virent le lac bouillonner, et le cercle rejeter l'eau qu'il contenait en gigantesques vagues. Nira s'affaiblissait à mesure que le cercle grossissait, elle cria de souffrance puis gémit tout bas :

Allez-y, maintenant, vite, mes forces m'abandonnent.

Yvain qui se tenait près d'elle cria l'ordre, et tous se précipitèrent le plus vite possible.

Eltan s'était avancé et se tenait près d'elle prêt à la soulever et à l'emporter dans l'énorme trou.

Elle tint bon, mais pâlissait de plus en plus, fronçant les sourcils et gémissant de douleur. Lorsque tout le monde fut passé, elle dit en un souffle :

Maintenant.

Eltan la prit dans ses bras puissants et la souleva de terre, il courut et sauta dans le trou qui se referma sur eux.

Epuisée Nira ouvrit les yeux avec peine, puis sursauta. Elle était toujours dans les bras d'Eltan, mais ils étaient cernés par des gardes étranges à la peau écailleuse d'une couleur bleue-verte luisante, qui pointaient des lances dans leur direction. Encore faible elle essaya de se lever soutenue par Eltan. Elle demanda :

je suis Nira, fille du roi Jor du pays d'Arkan, nous sommes venus voir votre roi Mesarê, pourriez-vous nous amener à lui ?

L'un des gardes s'avança l'œil méfiant, puis pointa sa lance sous le menton d'Eltan.

je vais vous conduire au roi, mais si vous tenter quoi que ce soit, je vous tue sur le champ.

Où sont nos compagnons ?

Ils sont en lieu sur, ainsi que votre armée.

Il lui fit signe d'avancer avec sa lance et ils se dirigèrent vers un des couloirs éclairés qui partaient en étoile à partir de l'endroit où étaient réceptionnés ceux qui arrivaient à ouvrir le passage des eaux.

Nira n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait protégée grâce à Eltan. Ils marchaient côte à côte d'un pas ferme et rapide. Après quelques minutes de marche une porte s'ouvrit juste devant eux, laissant échapper le son d'instruments de musiques qui ressemblaient à des lyres.

Avancez doucement. Entendirent–ils. C'était une voix grave et sévère qui intimait le respect.

Ils obtempérèrent en laissant couler leurs regards dans la petite salle lumineuse.

Il y avait comme des vitres, et l'on voyait des poissons passer furtivement au dehors. le plafond s'ouvrait sur de l'eau et l'on apercevait un soleil très flou. Des petits poissons aux écailles colorées passaient et repassaient au-dessus de leur têtes, ce qui rendait cette pièce charmante et intrigante. Nira s'avançait maintenant devant Eltan et ils arrivèrent près d'un vieux Gatis à la longue barbe blanche. Ils s'agenouillèrent et le roi leur fit signe de se relever :

Je sais qui vous êtes, lança-t-il avant que Nira n'ait eu le temps de se présenter. Que venez-vous faire ici ? Comment avez-vous ouvert le passage ? Vous êtes une maléfique ?

Majesté, répondit-elle immédiatement, je ne suis pas maléfique, je suis prêtresse d'Arkan, J'ai ouvert le passage grâce à ma magie. Nous ne sommes pas venus en ennemis.

Vous êtes une prêtresse ?

Oui majesté.

Alors vous devez connaître dame Nolwenn ? Il lissait sa barbe.

Oui majesté, je suis ici en son nom.

Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Nous devons traverser les quatre royaumes pour nous rendre en Argon. Nous devons récupérer une chose très précieuse et ainsi empêcher Uthor d'exterminer nos races.

Quel rapport y a t il entre vous et moi ?

Je vous demande de l'aide, au nom de tout les miens et pour la survie de nos différents peuples, pourriez-vous nous laisser passer votre royaume sans encombres ?

Prouvez-moi que vous n'êtes pas là pour me détruire. Et je vous laisserait passer.

Que voulez-vous ?

Contactez Dame Nolwenn.

Bien majesté.

Elle s'écarta de quelques pas, puis s'agenouillant elle commença son appel :

_Baruth Nolwenn, baruth sen , épana metha, épana setha, baruth Nolwenn._

Elle attendit en silence, puis recommença, plus vite cette foi. Reproduisant cette phrase de plus en plus vite, puis elle s'immobilisa. Et Nolwenn apparut en fines gouttelettes d'un liquide qui semblait être de l'eau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et Nira se releva :

As-tu besoin de mon aide ma nièce ?

Non ma Dame, mais le roi des Gatis semble vouloir vous parler.

Elle s'écarta et Nolwenn planta son regard dans celui du vieux roi.

Roi Mesarê, je suis honorée de vous revoir.

Nolwenn, tu n'as pas changée, toujours aussi jeune.

Nira, surprise l'interrogea du regard, mais celle-ci continua.

Tu m'as toujours flattée, mais il est vrai que nous avons vieillis tout les deux.

Et oui, les années passent et laissent des traces. Mais tu es restée tel que je t'ai quittée.

Grâce à tes pouvoirs, tu seras encore jeune lorsque je mourrais.

le temps est sans importance pour moi, mais pardonnes moi de ne pas t'avoir rendue visite plus souvent.

Elle se tourna vers Nira et continua en souriant :

Voici ma nièce, fille de Jor et de ma sœur. Te souviens-tu ?

Si je m'en souviens, ma foi, oui. Ta sœur était charmante et cette jeune personne lui ressemble en tout points.

Voilà une bonne chose. Tu es au courant de la raison de sa venue ?

Oui. Ne t'en fait pas, je lui ferai bon accueil.

Je dois te quitter, mes forces s'amenuisent. Longue vie à toi et aux tiens Mesarê.

J'ai toujours grand plaisir à te voir.

L'image disparut peu à peu et le roi se tourna lentement vers Nira.

Bien, tu m'as prouvé tes bonnes intentions, je ferai ce que j'ai dit. Mais avant, nous allons manger.

Il frappa dans ses mains aux doigts palmés. Elles avaient de petites franges au-dessus, on aurait dit des ailerons. Aussitôt deux serviteurs entrèrent et d'un seul regard du roi ils comprirent ce qu'ils devaient faire. Une heure plus tard la table du banquet était dressée et leurs compagnons libérés.

Ils bavardèrent longtemps, de tout et de rien, comme si cette mission n'avait aucune importance, que la survie des Royaumes ne dépendait pas d'eux. Le roi faisait tout pour cela, il envoyait quérir nombreux danseurs et danseuses. La grande salle retentissait de rires et de chants. Et puis, lorsque le roi acheva le récit de sa rencontre avec Nolwenn à Nira, on entendit un son continu qui ressemblait à celui de l'olifant. les courtisans se levèrent et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Juste derrière se tenaient droits et fiers deux Gatis. Ils avancèrent vers la longue table puis s'agenouillèrent devant le roi. Nira était songeuse. L'un des Gatis s'avança vers elle et dit tout haut :

Si j'avais su découvrir au logis aussi délicieuse apparition, nul doute, père, que je me serais hâté davantage encore.

Nira troublée par ce compliment s'inclina. Et le roi dit :

Mes fils, soyez les bienvenus en ce jour de réjouissances. Que l'on apporte deux autres couverts.

Il se tourna vers Nira tandis que ses fils s'installaient à côté de lui. L'un a gauche et l'autre à droite.

Pardonnez ces flatteries impertinentes, Nira et permettez moi de vous présenter mes fils. Celui-ci à ma droite se nomme Xénos, et celui là, a qui vous devez votre trouble est Alivos, le plus enjôleur de mes fils.

Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Dit-elle.

Et nous donc ! S'exclama Alivos.

Nira pensa tout de suite qu'il devait être plus jeune que son frère, car Xénos n'avait sourit que légèrement. Pourtant son regard exprimait tant de chose, elle sentait comme une brûlure sur sa peau.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement et Nira bavarda beaucoup avec Xénos. Alivos quant à lui s'était détourné de la conversation pour parler avec Florie. Il la flattait, la faisait rire et jouait de la jalousie de Joris assis un peu plus loin. Il était évident qu'il avait compris que ces deux-là s'aimaient. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à exciter cette jalousie. Joris gardait le poing serré sur la table, son verre de vin dans l'autre et ne les quittait pas un instant du regard.

Plusieurs sujets de discussions furent évoqués, mais personne ne parla de la menace qui planait sur eux. A la fin du repas le roi se leva et tout les convives firent de même, il frappa dans ses mains et ordonna que l'on prépare des chambres pour ses invités, puis parla quelques instant avec ses fils. Ceux-ci allèrent trouver Nira, et lui dirent qu'ils aimeraient faire partie du voyage. Elle échangea un regard interrogateur avec le roi qui lui répondit par un sourire. Elle accepta, au grand malheur de Joris qui décidément ne pouvait déjà plus supporter Alivos.

Ils allèrent se coucher, Nira parla quelques instants avec Florie, puis celle-ci s'éclipsa doucement et se fit accompagner à sa chambre par Joris. Il ressortit quelques instants plus tard et lança un regard plein de reproche à Nira. Celle-ci n'y prêta aucune intention et entra dans sa chambre. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt sur le grand lit aux tentures rouges brodées d'argent.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en entendant gratter à la porte. Elle prit peur, et décida d'aller ouvrir, sa petite dague à la main. A peine eut-elle tournée la poignée qu'une masse imposante se jeta dans la pièce. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise en découvrant le visage d'Eltan dans la lumière d'une chandelle.

Que faites-vous ici, à une heure aussi tardive ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait affirmée mais qui raisonnait tremblante.

Il fallait que je vous voie ma Dame. Je n'en puis plus, dites-moi pourquoi vous m'interdisez de vous aimer.

Vous le savez bien, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer.

Mais pourquoi ?

Cela trouble mes visions, je perds mes réflexes, mon instinct. Je…Il ne faut pas Eltan. Je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi tremblez-vous ? Je ne vous forcerais jamais à m'aimer, vous le savez bien.

Je sais, mais, vous m'avez surprise et…

Et vous ne savez pas comment me repousser. La coupa-t-il, amer.

Je vous en prie, partez, je ne peux pas. Laissez-moi.

Je ferais ce que vous voulez, mais est-ce seulement ce que vous voulez ?

Il sortit tristement sans attendre la réponse qu'elle n'aurait pu lui donner.

Lorsque Nira se retourna elle entendit la voix de Nolwenn :

« Mon enfant, je t'ai formée du mieux que j'ai pu, et malgré cela je perçois une profonde tristesse au fond de ton cœur. Si le fait d'aimer n'est pas tolérable pour une prêtresse en mission, le fait d'être perturbée par un amour non avoué n'en est pas moindre. Ta mère a fait la même erreur alors qu'elle était en mission auprès de ton père. Je t'en prie, contrôle tes émotions comme je te l'ai appris. »

La voix s'éteignit sur cette dernière phrase et Nira étouffa un sanglot. Sa tante avait raison, il ne faut pas extérioriser ses sentiments, cela a mené sa mère à la mort et elle sait très bien ce qui l'attend si elle en fait autant. Essayant de chasser son trouble, elle se rappela soudain que la reine des Athians attendait Kima . Elle s'installa sur le lit et se concentra en regardant le Keb qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle entra dans un état second une première fois mais ne réussit pas à s'accrocher à l'esprit du Keb. Il l'aidait pourtant, de toute ses forces. Elle recommença encore et encore puis abandonna rageusement.

Elle se souvint alors des paroles de la reine : « Il écrit par la pensée en faisant bouger la plume ». Elle se leva et alla fouiller dans sa besace. Elle en sortit une belle plume d'Orn et un petit flacon contenant un liquide noir poisseux, le sang de l'Orn. Cependant, il manquait un support sur lequel écrire, et Nira ne disposait d'aucun parchemin. Elle se rembrunit de nouveau mais cela ne dura pas, elle venait d'avoir une idée. En effet, il y avait plusieurs petites chaises dans la pièce, toutes recouvertes de peaux de bêtes tannées. Elle n'aurait qu'a les détacher et à les racler pour faire une sorte de parchemin souple. Il y avait cependant un problème, comment réagirait le roi si elle détruisait le mobilier de la chambre des invités ? Il pourrait s'en offenser et les chasser.

Kima qui attendait calmement sur le lit se mit a pousser de petits cris et s'envola jusqu'à la besace de cuir. Nira compris tout de suite et se dépêcha d'en sortir son gros grimoire qu'elle appelait « livre de sorts ». Les pages étaient fines, et très nombreuses, il lui fallu l'aide du Keb pour trouver le sort qui allait l'aider. Par la pensée il visualisa les pages qui tournèrent de plus en plus vite jusqu'à s'arrêter un peu après le milieu. En haut s'affichait : _maleb esseni ka_, « paraît ce qu'il n'est pas ». Elle se souvint soudain l'avoir déjà utilisé lorsqu'un jour elle était montée sur l'étalon noir de son père. Elle l'avait mené dans la forêt, et en sautant un tronc il s'était cassé une patte. Par chance c'était le jour où elle avait enfin reçu son livre de sorts des mains de Nolwenn. Elle venait d'avoir tout juste 10 ans, et n'était pas encore en âge de monter les beaux chevaux de l'écurie royale. Le livre s'était ouvert sur cette page et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

C'est avec un sourire attendrit sur ce souvenir, qu'elle commença sa besogne. Après quelques instants de suées, le « papier » était prêt. Elle commença par fixer l'oiseau dans les yeux, puis lui posa sa question :

Combien de jours allons-nous êtres séparés lorsque je t'enverrai là-bas ?

Après un lourd silence de quelques minutes, elle entendit le grattement de la plume sur la peau. Kima était toujours devant elle et ne la quittait pas des yeux, et pourtant, la plume bougeait et traçait des lettres, des mots, des phrases entières. Le silence retomba à nouveau. Nira saisit la peau dans un froissement et commença sa lecture :

« Pourquoi redoutes-tu notre séparation ? Elle sera courte je te le promets, ma reine me renverra très vite auprès de toi, car tu auras besoin de ma présence, et moi de la tienne. Nous sommes liés désormais, toi seule pourra choisir de te séparer de moi. »

Nira s'empressa de reposer le parchemin et lui demanda encore :

Pourquoi sommes-nous si liés ? Est-ce ta nature ? Est-ce parce que nous ne nous quittons jamais ? L'as-tu choisi ? Est-ce la reine qui te l'a imposé ?

A nouveau la plume s'éleva :

« Personne ne m'a obligé à t'accompagner, j'ai fait un choix. Chaque Keb part un jour suivre durant toute une vie l'être qu'il a choisi. Tu es celle que j'ai choisi et c'est moi qui ai demander à la reine de m'envoyer vers toi. J'étais attaché à elle, et je suis l'union entre vous, c'est pour cela qu'elle sera toujours au courant de ce que tu fais, et toi aussi. »

Nira brûlait d'impatience, elle voulait tellement tout savoir de Kima, de la reine, des Athians et de la vie. Mais par un simple regard, Kima lui fit comprendre qu'ils auraient tout le temps de se parler, d'apprendre à se connaître, après son retour. Ils devenaient complice, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Le Keb l'aida à replacer les armatures des chaises et elle récita l'incantation avant d'aller se coucher. Tout était redevenu normal, et au petit matin, Kima sortit par un tunnel donnant sur la plaine s'envolant vers le pays des Elfes.

Après une collation brève mais copieuse, la petite troupe se remit en route, emmenant dans son sillage les deux princes, héritiers de la couronne des Gatis.

Nira était songeuse, non seulement elle n'avait pas revue Eltan depuis la veille mais elle se sentait fatiguée, Kima lui manquait terriblement, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'irait mieux que lorsqu'il reviendrait. La matinée était déjà fort avancée lorsque, n'y tenant plus, Joris fonça sur Alivos et le fit tomber de cheval. Il atterrit sur son séant devant Florie dont le sourire se perdit dans un rire. Alivos, l'œil noir, s'épousseta et remonta tant bien que mal sur son cheval tenu fermement par son frère. Il lança alors, moqueur :

la jalousie est, il me semble, le principal défaut des femmes, non point des hommes.

Joris se força au calme devant le regard appuyé de Florie. Mais répondit tout de même :

Lorsqu'un homme est amoureux, il est difficile pour lui de voir son aimée au bras de quelqu'un qui ne lui renvoie pas l'image de sa beauté.

Piqué par l'insulte, le jeune prince s'empourpra et se prépara à charger. Une voix le retint cependant :

Allons messieurs, nous n'avons point besoin de troubles dans nos rangs, le danger ne doit pas venir de l'intérieur, vous vous devez d'êtres vigilants et droits envers chacun.

Nira s'avançait au milieu des soldats, elle semblait lasse, et cette réflexion ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle-même s'en rendait compte, et reconnaissait en ces paroles celles de Kima. Yvain parla à son tour :

Nira à raison, vous ne devez pas vous battre. Gardez vos forces pour plus tard, dans trois jours nous arriverons à la tour de verre d'Ika, et je veux que vous soyez en pleine forme.

Ils reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger les victuailles offertes par le roi. Nira avait besoin de s'isoler, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Eltan essayait de se rapprocher d'elle en tant qu'ami, il ne voulait pas la brusquer et c'était le meilleur moyen de respecter son choix.

Il la suivie silencieusement et, alors qu'elle mordait à pleine dents dans un fruit juteux, il demanda :

Ma Dame, je vous sens songeuse, qu'avez-vous ?

Elle se retourna et lui offrit son visage remplit de larmes.

Je n'en peux plus, je suis si fatiguée, Kima me manque, je perçois ses craintes, il n'est pas encore arrivé chez les Athians, il a peur tout seul.

Il ne lui arrivera rien, dit-il rassurant, il est sage et prudent.

Mais il est si fragile, je….Elle se précipita tout à coup contre l'épaule d'Eltan.

Il s'enivra d'elle un instant et la berça tendrement, puis il s'en écarta. La tenant aux épaules, il posa un doux baiser sur son front avec l'envie de descendre sur sa bouche frémissante et lui parla encore :

Il faut être forte, notre peuple compte sur vous. Kima va revenir bientôt. Allez, nous repartons sous peu, séchez vos larmes, nous vous attendons.

Il s'éloigna tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber à terre et, là, assise, elle lança dans les airs :

Je serais digne de mon peuple et ne trahirais point son esprit.

Elle resta là, assise dans l'herbe tendre à songer à la belle Idès. Comme elle aurait aimer la voir en ce moment, du haut de la colline qu'elle grimpait lorsqu'elle avait 8 ans pour échapper à la surveillance de sa tante. Etre loin d'ici dans son beau pays. Elle émergea de son doux rêve éveillé et se leva légère et sereine. Les hommes ne firent pas de réflexion face à sa mine défaite et à ses vêtements froissés. Ils reprirent leur route accompagnés par Morvan qui jouait un petit air sur sa flûte que Florie reprenait à la mandoline.

Florie essayait de maintenir Nira éveillée, elle faiblissait de plus en plus et personne ne comprenait l'origine de cet fatigue soudaine. Peut-être était-ce dû à la puissance qu'elle avait dû dégager pour ouvrir le passage dans le lac, mais elle savait bien que cela était dû au départ de Kima. Le grand vide qu'elle ressentait augmentait de plus en plus tandis que son énergie s'épuisait. Si cela continuait, nul ne savait ce qui allait se passer et seul Eltan, priait secrètement pour que Kima revienne très vite.

Ils campèrent à l'orée de la longue forêt qui leur ouvrait un chemin jusqu'à Ika.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà, même si je suis persuadée que je ne recevrais aucune review, je continue, on sait jms.


	5. Chapitre 4: La tour de verre

Chapitre 4 : la tour de verre Chapitre 4 : la tour de verre

Ma Dame, c'est le matin, levez-vous, il y a un nain qui vous attends dehors.

Florie ? Mais que dis-tu ? Il n'y a jamais eut de nain en Nyria, dit-elle somnolente.

Il dit qu'il se nomme Gaël, fils d'Elduin d'Esastard et qu'il vient du pays d'Eka.

Bien, aides-moi à me lever.

Florie rabattit la couverture aux pieds de son amie puis plaça ses mains derrière elle sur ses omoplates et la redressa. Nira n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout et Florie demanda aux gardes postés devant la tente de venir l'aider. Ils obtempérèrent, parvinrent à l'amener jusqu'à une étuve remplie d'eau et sortirent en silence. Florie lava le visage de Nira puis l'habilla, elle avait de la fièvre et sa voix n'était qu'un tout petit murmure à peine perceptible. « Elle ressemble à une vieille femme », songea Florie triste de voir son amie dans cet état.

Une fois prête, Nira demanda à Florie de faire entrer le nain. Il attendait l'ouverture de la tente en regardant autour de lui. Personne ne lui prêtait attention, il était petit et assez difforme. Une longue barbe noire et argent tressée lui descendait sous le menton et ses cheveux de la même couleur étaient tressés de la même façon, pas un cheveux ne dépassait de ses lourdes nattes attachées au bout par une fine lanière de cuir noir. Il avait pour seules armes un arc, des flèches et une épée aussi grande que lui qu'il était obligé de porter sur l'épaule. Il avait une étrange armure faite de cuir et d'acier mêlés qui formaient des symboles anciens dont la signification avait finie par disparaître des mémoires.

Il regardait curieusement l'exercice des Athians qui consistait à toucher une cible avec trois flèches lancées depuis un cheval au galop lorsque Florie l'interpella :

Elle vous attend.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer puis referma les pans de la tente derrière lui.

Que voulez-vous ? la voix était faible mais on ressentait tout de même une certaine autorité. Il avança d'un pas, s'inclina et parla de sa voix rauque :

Je suis Gaël, fils d'Elduin d'Esastard. J'ai fait un long voyage depuis Eka et je dois continuer mon chemin. Je manque de nourriture, d'eau et…

Nous vous donnerons ce que vous demandez, le coupa-t-elle, où allez-vous ?

Merci ma Dame, je vais la où mes pas me portent, là où je serait accueilli.

Vous avez donc été banni. Il baissa les yeux. Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez vous joindre à nous.

Je serai ravi de faire un bout de chemin en si charmante compagnie. Vous avez l'air mal en point, puis-je vous offrir ces herbes d'Ys en remerciement de votre gentillesse ?

Il sortit un petit sac carré de sous son mantel et le tendit à Nira. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lever le bras il le déposa dans ses mains et sans attendre de remerciement il sortit et appela Florie :

Ma dame, il faut lui faire des infusions. J'ai laisser un petit sac d'herbes près d'elle.

J'ai entendue votre conversation, vous pouvez aller demander des vivres là-bas. Elle pointa le doigt vers une grosse tente blanche placée au milieu du camp, dites leur simplement « elos » et ils vous donnerons ce que vous voulez.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait elle rejoignit Nira et fit chauffer de l'eau. Puis elle versa l'eau chaude et trois mesures d'herbes dans une coupe qu'elle tendit à Nira. Celle-ci but très lentement et il fallu que Florie l'aide en la soutenant. Elle s'écroula de fatigue et s'endormit.

Dites-moi voir qui vient-là ? Mais on dirait un court-sur-patte. Que veux-tu petit homme ? Demanda un homme grand et large qui remuait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la soupe.

Gaël venait d'entrer sous la tente et avançait parmi des hommes curieux et étonnés qui ne cessaient de chuchoter et de rire.

Votre maîtresse m'a donnée permission de venir chercher de la nourriture.

Vraiment ? Et qui nous dit que tu n'est pas un voleur ? On ne t'as jamais vu nous.

Le cuisinier se rapprochait sûr de lui. Gaël était un guerrier, lorsque l'homme se pencha pour l'attraper il lui prit le bras et le tordit derrière son dos puis le fit tomber en frappant dans sa jambe. Il prit son arc et plaça la tête de son adversaire entre la corde et le bois puis tira en arrière.

Le petit homme t'as demander quelque chose, dit-il en s'efforçant de maintenir le cuisinier à terre.

Un Athian s'avança l'épée au point mais Yvain le retint :

Laissez-le, il a bien mérité de manger. Dit-nous juste qui tu es.

Je suis Gaël, fils D'Elduin d'Esastard, guerrier d'Eka, fit-il en lâchant le cuisinier qui s'empressa de retourner à sa marmite.

Et bien Gaël fils d'Elduin sers-toi. Il lui montra une table grossière faite de branches d'arbre sur laquelle reposait toute sorte de victuailles et un pichet de vin.

Le nain s'en servit copieusement puis se tourna vers Yvain :

Au fait, que veux dire « elos ».

Yvain éclata de rire ainsi que ses compagnons, et même le cuisinier qui se massait douloureusement le bras droit.

Cela veut dire « vin » en Athian répondit-il en le gratifiant d'une tape amicale dans le dos qui eut pour effet de le faire avaler de travers. Ils rirent de bons cœurs puis partirent aider les autres à démonter les tentes en vue du départ.

Nira se sent mieux, mais elle ne parvient toujours pas à se lever, il doit y avoir un autre moyen !

Eltan s'approcha de Florie et lui prit les mains :

Mes hommes ont vus des créatures nous surveiller du haut du mont Foldol. Florie leva la tête, le mont Foldol était le lieu le plus étrange qu'elle connaisse, il était situé exactement au centre de la forêt sacrée et les légendes Gatis sont toutes issues de cet endroit. Il poursuivit :

les Athians prétendent que se sont des Saïones, des êtres inoffensifs qui se nourrissent de plantes, mais la description qu'ils m'en ont faite ne correspond point à ce qu'on vu mes hommes. Je pense qu'il est préférable de partir, ici nous sommes vulnérables à une attaque en force, il faut traverser la forêt le plus vite possible, si ils nous attaquent en chemin nous pourrons mieux nous défendre. C'est la seule solution pour Nira, les derniers chariots sont lourdement chargés et ils ne peuvent rien contenir de plus, il faut qu'elle monte à cheval.

Florie tourna la tête en direction de la tente où Nira se reposait, soupira et dit :

Elle n'a pas la force de se tenir sur un cheval, et la route est encore longue, cela pourrait lui être fatal.

Elle est forte, je suis sûr qu'elle tiendra bon. Vous monterez sa jument.

Messire, promettez-moi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Il la regarda sentant bien sa crainte de perdre son amie, lui-même s'inquiétait de la santé de Nira, puis lui répondit avec un sourire triste :

Je le jure sûr ma vie. Préparez-la, nous partons.

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque Gaël traversa la troupe à la plus grande vitesse que lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Il arriva devant Eltan et lança tout essoufflé :

La Dame est tombée, elle ne peux plus se lever, on dirait qu'elle est poignardée par quelque chose, vite, dépêchez-vous.

Eltan sauta de cheval et couru à la suite du nain, il arriva trempé de sueur et tomba à genoux devant Nira. Elle était repliée sur elle-même et serrait ses mains juste au dessous de son sein droit. On l'entendait gémir de douleur et elle ne cessait de murmurer le nom de son Keb.

Alors que Florie fouillait dans sa besace pour trouver les herbes d'Ys de Gaël, celui-ci s'écria :

je vois une sorte d'oiseau là-bas, tout vert. Il vacille, Il…

Gaël n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car l'oiseau le percuta de plein fouet et le fit tomber à la renverse. Eltan vint à son aide et l'aida à se relever, l'oiseau face contre terre ne bougeait plus. Une flèche lui perçait le ventre au côté droit. Il s'en approcha et le retourna délicatement. Alors apparut le bec crochu vers le haut et il reconnu tout de suite Kima. Il compris soudain pourquoi Nira avait si mal, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ressentait ce qui lui arrivait, et sa fatigue était due au départ du Keb. Il s'activa :

Florie vite allez faire bouillir de l'eau et cherchez de quoi faire un bandage. Vous Gaël, venez m'aider.

Le nain allongea Kima à côté de Nira et il aida Eltan à faire du feu. Lorsqu'il fut bien ardent il lui ordonna de placer son épée à sa base. Gaël trembla. Florie arriva en courant, elle compris très vite ce que voulait faire Eltan, lâcha ce qu'elle portait et s'écria :

Vous êtes fou, vous savez très bien qu'elle ressentira la douleur, je vous en supplie, arrêtez.

Elle était en pleurs, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait enlever la flèche et cautériser, sinon c'était la mort pour Nira. Il retira le fer rouge du feu et s'approcha du Keb, il avait perdu connaissance et Nira aussi. Il déploya l'aile droite de Kima et arracha la flèche d'un coup sec. Le Keb gémit et Nira mordit le bâton que Gaël lui avait mit dans la bouche, puis, Eltan appuya la pointe de l'épée rougie sur la plaie, le Keb cria sa douleur tandis que Nira se débattait et hurlait à la mort, retenue par Florie. Il retira l'épée et la plongea dans de l'eau froide, puis passa celle que Florie avait chauffée sur la chair brûlée et entoura le haut du ventre du Keb avec le tissu blanc. Ils perdirent à nouveau connaissance et Florie sera Nira contre elle.

Tout bougeait, elle était ballottée, ses yeux s'ouvraient à demi de temps en temps, le bruit des sabots tantôt sur la pierre et tantôt sur la terre, le cliquetis des armures, des armes et des harnais, tout ce vacarme assourdissant lui faisait mal à la tête. Elle se réveilla enfin et sentit qu'elle était tenue fermement contre un corps chaud. Cela tournait autour d'elle et peu a peu elle aperçu des arbres, une multitude d'arbres autour d'un chemin de terre sèche qui partait en poussière au passage des chevaux.

Nira, entendit-elle, on l'appelait. Une voix douce et masculine. Elle essaya de se redresser mais dû se recroqueviller immédiatement sous la douleur. Même si la blessure était celle de Kima, elle n'en ressentait pas moins les effets. Elle était fiévreuse, mais Eltan surveillait de près le Keb et aucune trace d'infection n'avait été décelée. Il espérait juste que la présence de Kima allait lui enlever cette fatigue. Il reprit d'une voix rassurante :

Nira, tout va bien, vous êtes sur mon cheval, Kima est revenu. Elle s'agita et il la plaqua doucement sur son torse . Là, calmez-vous, il ne faut pas bouger, vous êtes encore faible. Nous avons encore deux journées de trajet, nous nous arrêterons ce soir, vous pouvez vous reposer. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était bien contre lui, l'oreille sur sa poitrine, et c'est au son régulier et apaisant des battements de son cœur qu'elle s'endormit.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Elle était allongée sur de la fourrure d'Artis et ressentait une faible douleur à la poitrine. Un feu ardent crépitait devant ses yeux et elle tenta de s'asseoir. C'est en essayant de se lever qu'elle aperçut Kima. Ils se fixèrent immobiles et restèrent longtemps ainsi, à se dévisager l'un l'autre. Enfin Nira prit le Keb dans ses bras et commença à le bercer tendrement comme si il s'agissait d'Elim. C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle réalisa combien son fils lui manquait et elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes qui coulaient lentement contre sa joue pour aller s'écraser sur le beau plumage vert de son Keb.

Elle passa une nuit agitée, faite de rêves et de cauchemars. Les démons du sommeil la tourmentaient et elle ne cessait de penser à Elim et à son père qu'elle avait abandonnés. Une petite voix lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'avait pas eut le choix, que c'était pour la cause, qu'une prêtresse en mission se devait de ne jamais penser à autre chose qu'a ce qui lui a été confié, mais rien n'y faisait, elle se tournait en tout sens, s'agitait, essayait de chasser vainement ses songes maléfiques, parfois elle sursautait et se réveillait sous l'effet de la douleur d'avoir vu son château brûler, son fils et Nolwenn assassinés, couverts de sang, le crâne défoncé par les soldats d'Argon. Voyait-elle l'avenir ? Etait-ce ce qui allait se produire si elle échouait ? Sous le poids de la fatigue elle s'endormit enfin et ce n'est qu'au matin qu'elle se sentie apaisée.

Elle apprit durant le trajet que Gaël était parti un peu avant son réveil pourchasser une créature aux yeux luisants qu'il avait vu à plusieurs reprises au bord du chemin. Il espérait d'ailleurs que ce soit toujours la même, et non un groupe d'êtres identiques. Elle écouta Florie lui raconter comment ils avaient cautériser la blessure de Kima en ne cessant de s'excuser. Nira la réconfortait en lui disant qu'ils avaient bien fait, que si ils n'avaient pas eut cette réaction elle serait morte en quelques jours. Nira était encore un peu faible et Eltan lui avait proposé de monter à l'avant de son cheval avec lui. Elle s'était tout d'abord rétractée en essayant de chercher vainement des excuses mais avait finalement accepté en se convaincant de le considérer uniquement comme un ami. D'ailleurs, Florie la mettait en garde avec des coups d'œil rapides qui semblaient lui dire : « n'oublie pas qui tu es ».

Au cours de la journée, les soldats se sentaient de plus en plus mal, ils étaient angoissés, et la forêt semblait s'assombrir.

Nous sommes proches, murmura Nira à l'oreille d'Eltan, la cité Saï est derrière le mont Foldol, il me faut continuer à pied.

Je vous accompagne, répondit Eltan.

Elle plongea son regard d'Emeraude dans le sien et descendit de cheval. Tous s'aperçurent qu'elle tenait debout sans l'aide de personne mais qu'elle tenait Kima près d'elle dans sa besace. Florie se hâta de descendre de Laï et courut jusqu'à sa maîtresse :

Nira, ce n'est pas prudent, vous êtes encore faible.

Je vais bien, assura-t-elle, nous devons partir au plus vite.

Il fait presque nuit, laissez-moi venir, reprit Eltan.

Florie peut m'accompagner car c'est une future prêtresse. Vous seriez foudroyé à l'instant même ou vos yeux se poseraient sur la tour. Contournez le mont et attendez-moi à la cité, je suis convaincue que ce ne sont pas les Saïones qui nous menacent. Dites-leur que vous êtes les serviteurs de Dol et ils vous accueilleront.

Elle alla chercher quelques vivres et une outre d'eau puis se mit en route, Florie sur les talons.

Elles marchèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et s'arrêtèrent éreintées. Nira demanda à sa compagne d'aller chercher de petites brindilles de bois sec tandis qu'elle préparait le foyer en faisant un cercle avec de grosses pierres. Lorsqu'il y en eut assez, toutes deux soufflèrent sur les branchages, il apparut alors de la fumée, puis des étincelles et le feu prit. C'était un prodige que les apprenties savaient maîtriser dès l'âge de 3 ans et qu'elles adoraient.

Après le maigre repas, elles s'endormirent près du feu qui ne pourrait s'éteindre qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elles savaient qu'il repousserait leurs ennemis toute la nuit.

Les soldats finissaient d'installer le campement lorsque le repas fut prêt. Ils mangèrent en silence en scrutant les alentours avec angoisse. Les arbres semblaient se rapprocher. Cette nuit là, ils firent tous de mauvais rêves sauf Joris et Eltan qui ne parvinrent pas à trouver le sommeil.

Un effort Florie, nous arrivons bientôt.

Nira courait presque, elle était pressée de voir la tour dont sa tante lui parlait quand elle était petite. Toutes les aventures, les légendes, les exploits des chevaliers racontés mentionnaient Ika la tour de verre et le grand lac, royaume d'autres Gatis, qui l'entoure depuis la nuit des temps.

Elles durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois car Florie ne parvenait pas à la suivre, l'impatience lui donnait des ailes et personne n'aurait pu croire en la voyant qu'elle sortait de plusieurs jours de presque mort.

Allons, hâtes-toi.

J'arrive ma Dame, dit Florie toute essoufflée, attendez-moi voyons, vous allez vous blesser.

Mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Subjuguée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux elle s'était laissée tomber juste après avoir franchit la lisière de la forêt sur le peu d'herbe qu'il y avait sur la plage du lac.

Florie ne tarda pas a la rejoindre et poussa un petit « oh » d'admiration avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

Devant elles s'élevait en plein milieu du lac bleu un grand monument blanc étincelant. Des pics semblables au cristal jaillissaient de l'amas lumineux en repoussant les oiseaux qui aurait été tentés de s'y poser. Elles savaient que les yeux des non-initiés ne supportaient pas son éclat et même Florie ne pouvait pas entrer bien quelle pouvait supporter cette luminosité plus longtemps qu'un autre du fait de sa nature magique. Nira fouilla dans sa besace et en sortit un des tissus qu'elle avait emporté pour soigner les éventuelles blessures. Elle se leva et banda les yeux de son amie. « Ne l'enlèves pas avant mon retour » lui avait-elle dit.

Florie s'agenouilla alors sur l'herbe et Nira traça un cercle autour d'elle avec le sable clair. Ainsi, Florie pouvait se recueillir et former un aura protecteur qui l'avertirait du moindre danger. Elle commençait ses incantations lorsque Nira s'avança au bord de l'eau. Elle leva les bras vers le ciel et prononça clairement : « _elia sak fermateb enari_ » et une barque sortit de la brume qui entourait la base de la tour. Elle traversa le lac en quelque minutes et s'arrêta juste devant Nira. Celle-ci releva ses lourdes jupes, en chassa l'eau et monta agilement dans la barque. Elle aperçu le long bâton des passeurs, l'attrapa, le plongea dans l'eau et s'appuya dessus pour faire avancer l'embarcation. Elle répéta ce geste autant de fois qu'il le fallu en s'émerveillant du fait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'enfoncer profondément le bâton pour trouver un appui. Bientôt elle accosta.

La lumière était encore plus blanche et intense et elle dû plisser les yeux pour trouver l'ouverture qui lui permettrait d'entrer. A peine y eut-elle posé la main qu'une grande porte entourée d'écritures Gatis s'ouvrit dans le mur blanc. Elle se retrouva alors devant un escalier immense de la même matière que la tour qui suffisait à éclairer le reste de la salle. Nolwenn lui avait parlée de cet escalier. On pouvait y compter exactement 26 312 marches avec un seul palier à la moitié. Cette tour faisait partie de l'ancienne cité des mages Gatis, mais depuis longtemps Uthor les avaient fait chassés et tués. Certains avaient pu s'enfuir et erraient dans les montagnes en ermites que les différents peuples continuaient à consulter. Oui, il ne restait plus que cette tour qui avait gardée le nom de sa cité. Ika restait le symbole d'une sagesse disparue, rejetée par la guerre et désormais oubliée. Nira soupira. « Courage » se dit-elle, car il en fallait pour gravir cette multitude de marches. Cela lui prendrait probablement deux journées entières. Elle soupira encore :

Pourvue que Florie ait assez de forces pour maintenir l'aura.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière et comme personne ne devait résider ici elle décida de laisser derrière elle son mantel de laine et sa besace, ne prenant avec elle qu'un petit sac de toile contenant une outre d'eau et du pain, puis commença l'ascension du gigantesque escalier.

Holà compagnons, ne bougez plus.

Les soldats étaient parcourus de frissons de frayeur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Des corps, des tas de corps en charpies étaient entassés les uns sur les autres.

Ce sont des Saïones, affirma Yvain, ils ont étés attaqués par surprise.

En effet, le village s'était à moitié consumé et les cadavres jonchaient le chemin principal. Ils étaient entrés et s'étaient arrêtés de parler dans un même souffle, horrifiés. Le plus gros du village était là, sous leurs yeux, il y avait même des enfants.

Cela fait-il longtemps ? demanda Eltan.

Ils ont passés la nuit ici, il reste des cendres incandescentes à l'emplacement des feux de camps.

Bien, ils doivent êtres à une journée de marche d'ici. Il ajouta à l'adresse de ses compagnons :

Nous allons les enterrer, que chacun s'occupe de donner une sépulture convenable à deux Saïones au moins. Yvain, j'ai à te parler. Une fois à l'écart, il lui fit part de ses craintes :

Ils ont étés déchiquetés à coup de griffes, cela ressemble étrangement aux elfes Tyrs. Mais que feraient-ils si loin de leur pays ?

Comment savoir. S'il y avait des survivants nous serions vite fixés.

Assures-toi qu'ils font ce que j'ai dit et poste des hommes aux alentours du village. Cette nuit nous dormirons, à la belle étoile. Nos tentes sont trop voyantes, et trop lentes à démonter, il faut que nous puissions partir au moindre bruit suspect. Préviens-les.

Yvain posa le poing sur son cœur et après un bref salut alla aider ses hommes à creuser la terre gorgée de sang. Eltan ne tarda pas à le rejoindre après avoir prier pour que le chemin de ces assassins ne croise pas celui de Nira.

Un bruit de feuillage la surprit. Elle venait de visualiser une bataille sanglante, le massacre d'une population. Il est vrai que rentrer en communion avec ce qui les entoure surprend parfois les novices à voir le passé, l'avenir et même le présent. Elle tenta de se lever une première fois, mais l'engourdissement de ses jambes était tel qu'elle ne parvint pas à se redresser totalement et qu'elle dû attendre quelques instants que la circulation de son sang reprenne normalement.

Elle avait toujours les yeux bandés, mais parvenait tout de même à percevoir les arbres, l'eau, et une gigantesque forme menaçante toute noir penchée au-dessus d'elle.

Elle cria en se dépêchant de se lever :

Qui est-là ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle lançait ses bras en avant, en arrière sur les côtés, porta la main à sa ceinture et brandit sa petite serpette d'or qui servait normalement à cueillir des simples. Un grognement répondit à sa question, un grognement qui lui glaça le sang. Elle sentit un souffle sur sa peau et l'haleine puante de ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. Elle lança alors sa serpette vers la forme et su qu'elle l'avait blessée en entendant un hurlement déchirant. La bête la renversa brutalement et elle hurla à son tour. Elle venait de la griffer à la gorge et s'acharnait sur elle. Grâce aux épaisseurs de tissus qui l'entouraient, les griffes ne lui causaient pas trop de mal, mais si cela continuait elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Cela d'ailleurs aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps. Elle parvint à s'échapper quelques instants de l'étreinte meurtrière, et se réfugia dans l'eau ou elle pourrait aveugler son agresseur.

A peine y eut-elle mit le pied que la bête cessa de l'attaquer. « L'eau le repousse », pensa-t-elle, il ne faut pas que j'en sorte. Elle profita de ce répit pour tenter d'enlever le bandeau qui lui masquait la vue, mais il était si serré qu'elle ne parvint pas à le défaire. Elle essaya alors de le faire glisser, mais lorsqu'il bougea elle eut si mal qu'elle arrêta tout de suite. Que faire à présent. Elle entendait la bête grogner souffler, rager contre l'eau qu'elle ne pouvait approcher. Puis, tout à coup, plus aucun bruit. « C'est sûrement un piège » pensa-t-elle. Elle commençait à avoir froid, trempée de cette eau qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille.

Alors qu'elle tentait à nouveau de défaire le nœud qui l'empêchait de voir, elle entendit un bruit de métal, comme une griffe qui déchire un bouclier suivit d'un long combat. Elle entendit la bête expirer dans un râle rauque et leva sa serpette devant la sombre petite forme qui s'avançait à présent vers elle. Elle retint sa respiration puis poussa un long soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix qui lui parlait à présent :

Dame Florie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Oh Gaël, que je suis heureuse de vous entendre.

Je viens vous cherchez.

Il entra dans l'eau après avoir laisser sa grande épée derrière lui. Il la ramena sur la plage et entreprit de défaire le nœud. Elle recouvra la vue avec bonheur puis se pencha sur la dépouille de son agresseur.

Je le suit depuis hier matin, il nous espionnait sur le chemin. J'espère que c'était le seul car il est féroce. Je me demande à quel peuple il appartient, je…

C'est un Tyr, un elfe noir. Nous en avons déjà affrontés lorsque nous nous sommes rendus en Athian, le coupa-t elle, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Mais que fait celui-ci aussi loin de son pays ? Et vous-même, que faisiez-vous toute seule au bord de ce lac devant ce…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase car Florie venait de lui poser la main sur les yeux, le forçant à retourner dans la forêt.

Mais enfin, ma Dame, qu'y a-t-il ?

Vous ne devez pas poser les yeux sur la tour de verre sous peine de mort Gaël.

Mais je…

Non, Plus tard. Nous devons attendre Nira. Ma Dame est encore à l'intérieur, je vais vous bander les yeux. Elle arracha une de ses manches et en recouvrit les yeux du nain, ne forçant pas autant que Nira en faisant le nœud, et fit de même pour elle.

Je vous fait confiance Gaël. N'essayez surtout pas d'ôter ce tissu.

J'obéis Ma dame, mais ne répond plus de votre sécurité. Si je ne vois rien, je ne peux pas vous défendre.

Nous ne courons plus le moindre danger à présent, je le sens.

Bah ! Des balivernes de sorcière, ronchonna-t-il avant de s'allonger à côté de son épée, la tête posée sur le large bouclier.

Florie sourit à cette remarque et s'allongea à son tour, avant de s'endormir, sereine.

Je sais Kima. Dit-elle calmement. Elle marchait depuis quatre heures déjà et le Keb lui reprochait de ne pas s'arrêter. Encore une heure ou deux et je m'arrête, promis. Pour toute réponse, Kima s'envola au-dessus d'elle et se dirigea rapidement loin dans l'escalier.

Elle sourit. « quel sale caractère il a, et dire que j'étais comme lui à 12 ans. ». tout à coups elle revit Ebès. Son magnifique château qui surmonte la colline des songes, que l'ont aperçoit a cinq lieues à la ronde. Des pierres d'un gris clair qui reflètent le soleil pour éloigner les serpents, et le village qui descend sur tout les pans de la colline entourés de solides remparts que nulle armée n'a jamais réussie a franchir. Les écuries, les grandes écuries composées de centaines de races de chevaux aussi majestueux les uns que les autres. Elle revoit son père partant à la chasse avec ses soldats pendants trois jours entiers, et qui revenait avec nombres de gibiers qu'il faisait rôtir à la broche dans la grande cheminée de la salle commune, pendant que Marianne, sa mère d'adoption brode dans son fauteuil à la lueur de trois bougies.

Elle s'était toujours sentie mal à l'aise en présence de Marianne. Elle avait toujours sentit sa rancœur, sa haine à chaque fois qu'elle la croisait. Elle ne se souvient pas d'un moment heureux en sa présence, jamais elle ne l'a prise dans ses bras et embrassée comme elle l'aurait fait avec sa propre enfant, morte à sa place. Nira ne savait pas si elle lui en voulait de vivre alors que sa fille à elle était morte, ou de la liaison de sa mère avec son époux qui avait engendrer une bâtarde qu'on aurait du reléguer aux cuisines au lieu de l'éduquer comme la fille légitime du roi et de la reine.

Elle toussa amèrement. « Si seulement elle m'avait aimée, oh, juste un peu ». il est vrai que l'amour d'une mère lui avait toujours manquée. Elle pensa soudain à Elim, il ne fallait pas l'abandonner. Il n'a pas demandé à vivre, alors il ne faut pas qu'elle le laisse seul, qu'il lui arrive malheur, il doit connaître sa mère, oui, il a besoin d'elle. Ragaillardie, elle continua son chemin à travers la tour lumineuse, montant les marches les unes après les autres comme un somnambule. Elle répéterait ce mouvement mécanique pendant au moins deux heures encore avant de pouvoir enfin se reposer.

Ne tentez rien. Lança Eltan à ses hommes, alors que les Athians bandaient déjà leur arc.

Qui êtes vous ?. La voix était dure, et parvenait du centre du petit groupe d'êtres qui entourait tout le village.

Eltan s'avança, suivit de très prêt par Yvain, l'épée à la main.

Nous sommes les soldats du roi Jor et des souverains Athians.

Le petit groupe parut se détendre un peu, mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

Et vous, qui êtes vous ? lança Eltan qui était convaincu que ce n'était pas les assassins.

Nous sommes de ce village. Répondit la voix, moins menaçante à présent.

Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Je présume que vous êtes des Saïones ?

Vous présumez bien jeune homme.

Nous avons fait du feu, venez vous réchauffer, nous avons mis à cuire des petits animaux.

Sous l'effet d'un ordre bref, les Saïones relevèrent leurs lances et se mirent en marche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes calcinés de leur village, leur chef se présenta enfin.

Je suis Alebgrinn, chef de ce village. Nous te remercions de ta gentillesse et acceptons avec joie les mets que tu nous offres.

Le vieillard fit signe aux rescapés de la suivre et ils entrèrent en silence au milieu de ce qui restait de leurs maisons détruites.

Après s'être restauré, Alebgrinn demanda :

Où sont les nôtres ? Nous devions nous rejoindre plus loin dans la forêt.

Eltan baissa les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et fit signe aux Saïones de le suivre. Il les mena derrière le villages où il les laissa seuls un moment. Ils éclatèrent en sanglots, certains se laissèrent tomber à terre, car là, devant eux, s'étendaient une vingtaine de sépultures de pierre, des petites, des moyennes et des grandes. Chacun d'entre eux avait perdu une femme, un fils, un parent proche ou un ami. Ce soir, beaucoup ne trouveraient pas le sommeil.

Florie, ne faites pas l'enfant. Revenez immédiatement ou je vais me fâcher.

Il eut droit à un rire gai pour seul réponse. Ils avaient trouver une petite clairière en attendant Nira, d'où ils ne pouvaient pas voir la tour de verre. Gaël courait après Florie depuis une demi-heure. La jeune femme refusait de se faire soigner, maugréant des excuses comme : « cela ne me fait pas mal » ou encore : « gardez ces mixtures pour de plus graves blessures ».

Mais Gaël ne riait plus, il s'inquiétait. Florie était couverte de coups de griffes, les plus profondes au niveau de la gorge, et une qui passait près de l'œil, c'est cette dernière qui lui avait arraché un cri lorsqu'elle avait tentée d'enlever le bandeau en le faisant glisser lorsqu'elle était dans l'eau.

Il réussit à la coincer et comme elle se débattait, il la plaqua sur le sol et l'attacha à l'aide d'une corde. Elle le traita de tout les noms, le mordit même, puis se calma, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à défaire ses liens. Il fit chauffer de l'eau et prépara une pommade. Il appliqua le mélange verdâtre sur chaque plaie après les avoir nettoyées, puis les recouvrit de bandages propres qui avaient gardés ça et là quelques taches rosées. Il lui fit boire un mélange d'eau et de feuilles d'Ys dont il semblait avoir bonne réserve, puis installa sa tête sur ses genoux avant de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit qu'elle n'était plus attachée, et que Gaël avait ramené une des griffes du Tyr. Alors qu'elle se pencha pour mieux l'observer, elle entendit un bruit de pas.

Un trophée. Lança Gaël content de sa plaisanterie.

Vous m'avez fait peur, ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai cru un instant que…

Qu'une de ces bêtes ne revienne à l'assaut ? Allons, soyez sans craintes, vous m'avez dit vous même que vous ne sentiez plus de dangers.

Oui je sais, mais, on n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ?

Moui, si on veut, grommela le nain.

Elle éclata de rire, et il lui sourit à son tour.

Ma dame, vous dormez depuis hier, et j'ai craint je l'avoue que les fièvres ne vous emportent.

Elle cessa de rire brusquement.

J'ai eu de la fièvre ? Mais c'est impossible enfin, ma magie me protège.

Apparemment pas de tout. Il devait y avoir un poison sur ses griffes, car en changeant vos pansements ce matin, j'ai découvert une substance noire juste aux ouvertures. J'ai nettoyé vos plaies à nouveau, mais la chose revient assez fréquemment, d'ailleurs je dois encore changer les bandages.

Bien, mais avant, je meurs de faim. Elle fouilla dans sa besace et en sortit une sorte de pain plat. Elle mordit dedans à pleine dents et ce n'est qu'après l'avoir entièrement dévoré qu'elle se laissa examiner.

« J'y suis presque » pensa Nira. En effet cela faisait bien deux jours qu'elle gravissait les marches, se reposant lorsqu'elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. « oui, la lumière devient plus intense, je touche enfin au but » elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas revu Kima depuis qu'ils s'étaient « disputés », mais le sentait près d'elle. Cela la rassurait de savoir que son Keb n'était pas loin et qu'il pourrait intervenir si il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Devant elle se dressait la statue du dieu Bereb, qu'on disait être un des nombreux fils que la Déesse avait eut avec un druide très puissant. C'était la divinité qu'adoraient le plus les prêtres d'Ika après la grande Déesse elle-même. Son culte à été interdit après la bataille d'Askalian, lorsque le Fléau à prit la ville d'Ika. C'est lors de cette bataille que les prêtres avaient été massacrés et que la tour à failli être détruite.

Elle ne fit pas en entier sa prière car ce dieu était censé être oublié. Elle se contenta d'un bref remerciement pour lui avoir permit d'arriver jusqu'ici.

Juste à gauche de la statue, s'ouvrait dans le mur blanc une porte. Elle entra dans une salle immense, aussi blanche et étincelante que l'extérieur de la tour. Elle resta sur le seuil, n'osant s'approcher du coffret de verre placé sur un socle de même matière au centre de la pièce. Une femme vêtue de blanc, aux longs cheveux roux détachés, sortit de nulle part. Elle avança vers le socle, puis s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Nira. Elle avait une ceinture d'argent finement ciselée et une petite marque sur le front, mais contrairement à celle de Nira, le symbole qui la composait représentait un rond bleu entouré de symboles Elfiques. Après l'avoir longuement dévisager, comme si elle fouillait son esprit et son âme, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers l'autel.

Elle s'agenouilla lentement devant l'autel puis leva les bras, elle fit la prière à la grande Déesse puis se releva et ouvrit le coffret. La jeune femme veilla à montrer à Nira comment il faudrait qu'elle le manipule, puis elle s'agenouilla à nouveau, récita sa prière et repartit à l'opposé d'où elle était venue. Nira avança droit jusqu'à l'autel, fit les mêmes gestes, puis prit l'objet que renfermait l'écrin de verre. La pierre de lune était de la taille d'une noix, aussi blanche que ce qui l'entourait. Nira joignit ses mains sur la pierre, s'agenouilla et récita encore une fois la prière à la Déesse. Ses remerciements achevés, elle se releva et repartit en silence par la porte à la statue. Le trajet du retour lui sembla moins long et moins fatiguant. Elle sortit enfin de l'immense édifice, et fut heureuse de retrouver Kima qui l'attendait au-dehors.

- Nous connaissons bien la forêt, mais la tour dont vous parlez, elle, ne peut être perçue par aucun de vous. C'est un danger mortel que de voir la beauté.

Alebgrinn, buvait le vin offert par Eltan et ses hommes. Celui-ci, qui s'inquiétait pour Nira, voulait la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.

Mais nous devons retrouver nos amis.

Le vieux Saï était sage, trop sage pour être le chef d'un simple village, il demanda à son hôte :

Mon instinct me dit que vos amis vous ont donner l'ordre de les attendre à la cité Saï, mais je peux me tromper. Allons jeune chevalier, suis-je dans l'erreur ?

Eltan, étonné, reprit après avoir avaler une gorgée de liqueur :

C'est que…nous préférons les rejoindre pour gagner du temps, et hum…Il lança un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Joris.

Ne me cachez pas des choses que je devine fort bien. Les Dames sont un bien précieux j'en conviens, mais celles-ci tiennent encore plus à vos vies qu'aux leurs, elle vous ont demander de les attendre à la cité Saï, et nous pouvons vous y mener.

Eltan vida sa coupe d'un trait, les yeux écarquillés, comment se pouvait-il que ce vieillard sache tout cela ? Mais se rappelant du pouvoir des Athians, il en déduit que ce ne devait pas être un pouvoir accordé à un seul peuple.

Nira, enfin vous voilà. Florie s'était levé d'un bon pour saluer son amie.

Elle avait fait le chemin inverse, prenant la barque et traversant le lac aussi rapidement que la première fois. Elle lui sauta presque au cou, mais se reprit et l'invita à s'asseoir autour du feu où rôtissait un gibier fort appétissant. Contrairement à l'aller, elle avait descendu le grand escalier en seulement une journée tant elle était pressée de revoir la lumière du jour. Elle avait retrouvé les affaires qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle et Kima à sa sortie. Elle raconta son aventure à ses amis puis s'enquit de l'état de Florie qui palissait de plus en plus. Ce fut Gaël qui brisa le silence voyant que Florie hésitait.

Nous avons été attaqués il y a environ deux jours, commença-t-il.

Nira frissonna, parut inquiète, et ne cessa de jeter de petits coups d'œil à Florie le temps que dura le récit du nain. De fait, un long moment passa, et Nira exigea d'examiner elle-même les blessures de Florie.

Cela te fait-il très mal ? S'enquit-elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais tutoyer, et Florie voulu la rassurer :

Non, j'ai juste une sensation de brûlure lors de certains mouvements, mais rien qui ne me fasse m'arrêter, répondit-elle, je vais très bien, je vous assure.

« Elle me ment », songea Nira, « ces marques noires ne présagent rien de bon, il faut enlever ce mal putride qui lui meurtrit les chairs ». Elle alla trouver Gaël qui pêchait non loin de là dans la rivière qui alimentait le lac.

Que puis-je pour vous ma Dame ? Fit-il en sortant de minuscules poissons de sa nasse.

Je suis inquiète pour Florie. Elle me dit qu'elle ne souffre pas, mais je ne peut y croire. Ce pus noir abonde, il faut le racler de plus en plus fréquemment. Je suis sûre qu'elle me ment sur son état.

Que faire hélas. Nous ne disposons que d'herbes d'Ys et de bandages.

Je ne peux en effet fabriquer mes onguents avec si peu de variétés de plantes, et j'espère bien en trouver à la cité Saï.

Je vous aiderai dans vos médications, mais je ne connais pas grand chose aux poisons, pour l'instant, nous devons manger, et je doute que ces petites fritures me tiennent au ventre bien longtemps. Il désigna les poissons qu'il avait prit en se tenant le ventre et Nira s'éloigna, un triste sourire au coin des lèvres.


End file.
